Fanfic50: Pokemon Special
by pika09
Summary: 50 Stories from the Pokemon Special Cast. -Henpecked Boyfriend: Looking back on it now, he wonders how exactly she ruined his life, when exactly his freedom started to wane, and what exactly did he do to have his friends turn their backs on him.-
1. Obliviousness

**Title: **Obliviousness  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **You still don't know?  
**Characters: **All of the female Dex Holders  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **816  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon Special and never will. So please, carry on.  
**Summary: **They never thought they'd see the day that there could be someone who could be as clueless as Red.

* * *

"KYAA! There he comes!"

It was Saturday. The Dex Holders were entitled to a day of rest and relaxation at Professor Oak's research laboratory(thankfully, with Chris' consent), and the X chromosome half(meaning, the girls) finally decided to spend the day lounging around talking about which of the guys makes their heart beat.

"See! See! There he is! He looks so handsome with his back turned! And, and, HE'S LOOKING THIS WAY!! KYAAAAA!!" Blue, the oldest of the girls, squealed.

Crystal tried to get the overly enthusiastic girl to keep her voice down, but to no avail. "Blue! Quiet down! He would hear you!"

"Ya! Ya!" The girl next to Crystal, Sapphire, said abruptly. "Besides, we all know you like **Green**, so what's the point rubbing it in our faces?" she demanded.

The two remaining girls, Yellow and Platinum, could only nod in response.

After nearly twenty whole minutes, two tantrums, a shouting match, and a threat that if she didn't shut up they would send Gold after her, Blue finally kept her voice to a bare minimum.

"Meh, I'd have expected your threats to be less shallow, Crystal," she whined, sticking her tongue out."You're just jealous because Gold's passing his time flirting with me and not you."

The navy blue-haired girl's face turned beet red in nanoseconds. "Wh-what the heck?! I'm not jealous!" Her face still continued to heat up(if that was possible) while Blue is initiating a sort of war dance while chanting "Crystal likes Gold! Crystal likes Gold!" What was worse is that no sooner than ten seconds the other girls were joining her with the chant.

"Sapphire! Don't do that! They might hear us!" Crystal pleaded. When no effect to her requests came, she decided to get back at the wild girl. "What is it, Sapphire? Thinking **Ruby **will finally remember one day?" She stood there to enjoy the effect of her words, since the girl stopped all her actions at once and all color drained out of her face.

"Him?! What do I have to do with, with, him?!" Sapphire shrieked.

"Why are you being defensive, Sapphire?" Yellow calmly stated to the taller yet younger Pokedex Holder. "We're just asking."

"Oh?" Sapphire growled menacingly. "And why is that so, Yellow? Hoping to get some tips to make **Red **realize you're the girl whom he saved from a Dratini in Viridian forest five years ago?"

"Eh?" Yellow blushed at the thought. "I'm already content with what is happening to us now, the past is not important!"

"Even though absolutely nothing is going on between you in the first place, considering he only knew you to be the girl who stopped the Elite Four in Cerise Island?" Crystal teased.

"I....I....I don't mind if that's so!" Yellow mumbled.

"Alright, alright, that's settled." Blue said, waving a hand to dismiss the matter. "So? Who do you like, Platinum?" She asked to the girl with mixed gold and silver eyes.

"Well..."Platinum started, apparently thinking."I haven't really given a thought to these kinds of things yet."

"YOU HAVEN'T?!" Blue screamed. "But this is the most important thing any girl should think about, well, only if we're thinking of marrying the boy anyway."

"How come you haven't got a crush on any of the Dex Holders yet, Platinum?" Crystal interrupted."Surely you might have started to have feelings for** him**?"

"Him?" Platinum asked, earning 4 pairs of different-colored eyes to stare at her as soon as the three-letter word escaped her lips. "Eh?"

"Well, him!" Crystal snapped.

"You already know who he is!" Sapphire retorted.

"That guy!" Yellow squeaked.

"The one with a crush on you for, like, EVER!" Blue shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but who is this 'him' that we're talking about anyway?" Platinum innocently asked. She instantly regretted her query as all four girls started to scream at her at the top of their lungs.

"YOU STILL DON'T KNOW??????!!!!!!!!! YOU STILL DON'T KNOW????!!!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Platinum sweatdropped as she tried to keep her face nonchalant as if four girls aren't screaming at her like they were chickens being killed. _Who is this boy that has a crush on her anyway?_

* * *

**P.S. **The boy they are talking about in the end of the story is Diamond. If you still haven't known that he likes Platinum by now, go jump off a bridge.

**P.P.S. **Here we go! The first for **Fanfic50**! This is kinda crazy, me taking on a challenge and writing 50 drabbles, but I love it! I'll update as fast as I can, and reviews are highly appreciated! Tah-tah for now!


	2. Misunderstood

**Title: **Misunderstood  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Rage caused by running away  
**Characters: **Ruby, Norman  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **810  
**Disclaimer: **Though I want it to be so, I don't own Pokemon Special. *sob*  
**Summary: **Why must parricide be illegal?

* * *

There are some things that wouldn't be understood unless you do something to escape from it.

Ruby particularly is an expert on this kind of topic. He has no problems with believing that his father is a no-good battle maniac whose only use for his son is to drag him into Pokemon battle training. Of course, that use doesn't come without benefits though. But for someone shadowed by his own past and vowed to never again indulge in battles, you could say this benefit is completely useless.

So, on the day of his birth, he runs away.

He has thought about it for days on end and could think of no other alternative: if his father really will keep him from his dream then he would just have to leave the said father.

No sooner had he reached his new home(in a convenient town called LittleRoot, no less) did he pack his bags. Spotting a box with brightly-colored wrapper on top of a table, he seized it and ripped it open. He was annoyed by the present; a pair of shoes(same ones as he is wearing now, no originality whatsoever) the only difference between them is that the new pair had an inch-and-a-half sized piece of metal strapped to both sides of both shoes. Huffing, he tossed the present in a garbage can near him, his temper rising and the decision to leave strengthening. As he prepares to run away, he gives one last look at the present, and, after a moment's hesitation, decides to wear it, for a little remembrance.

What he did not know was that the Running Shoes would later save their lives.

Norman had caught up with him. The very next seconds had shown him the rage he had caused to his father for running away. Battered and bruised, he braced himself for the last attack. He grabbed a broken pipe, holding it like a cannon, his Marshtomp issued a final attack of Mud Shot(its strongest yet), but behind him he felt a ray of light. The attack he sent had failed to reach Norman for the move(Sunny Day) had managed to dissolve the mud bomb into nothing but pellets. He got to his feet, sweating and panting, but the break didn't last long.

A sudden rumbling disrupted the silence. An earthquake has happened. The shaking nearly swung him off their battlefield(the stairs), but he managed to grab on the steps at the last minute. Norman, of course, reacted by instinct. He tried to get closer to his son, but the state they're in paralyzed his movements. To make things worse, an aftershock occurs, sending both of them plummeting down.

Or at least, that's what you think what happened.

Luckily Norman grabbed a branch at the last second, his hand tightly gripping Ruby's. Ruby spared a look at below them and thought that a few more seconds, both of them will die at the jagged remains of the broken staircase and the tree trunks. Norman sees the Castform, and pleads it to use Sunny Day. The rain stops, but the branch snaps, and the two of them fell. _Time for drastic actions_, Ruby thought. He calls out his Feebas, nicknamed it Mimi, and orders it to use a few of its moves. No luck was attained by the actions, and just when all hope is lost, Norman notices Ruby's shoes, and immediately recognizes it as the same ones he gave to his son for his birthday.

"Ruby, your shoes!" He calls out.

Ruby turns it on, and while the shoes are gathering speed, it swipes the jagged woods, and it flops them both to safety. Tired, Ruby remembers that the shoes were his father's birthday present and feels grateful that he did wear it. He then passes out.

A few more minutes later, he hears footsteps moving closer. Suddenly, Norman's voice said. "Hey! Idiot Son! You disobeyed your parents, and then you ran away from home. I had enough! Just do what you want! In return, you'd better accomplish your goals! A man should complete what he has set out to do before he can head home! I know nothing about contests, but maybe there's something interesting about them. But there must be a lot of things you need in order to win."

"Here." He felt a hand place something on his hand, which he recognized as his Pokeblock case. "You dropped this in SlatePort. Keep your belongings well, and remember to call your mother."

He heard footsteps leaving after that speech, and his fingers close in on his Pokeblock case. Inwardly, he grinned.

_Maybe his father was something more than a battle maniac after all._

* * *

And Chapter 2 is done! I know this may sound a bit lame, but I was rushing it, okay? Please review, and look forward to the next chapter!


	3. The Way of Things

**Title**: The Way of Things  
**Fandom**: Pokemon Special  
**Author**: pika09  
**Theme**: Love at First Sight, Asking a Girl out, Pervertedness  
**Characters**: Gold, Blue(girl)  
**Rating**: T  
**Word** **Count: **717  
**Disclaimer: **Own the words used? Somewhat yes. The chapter? Yes. This fic? Yes. Pokemon Special? Definitely no.  
**Summary: **He fell in love with her at first sight. Since there's nothing wrong with him, why does she keep turning him down?

* * *

The very instant their eyes met, it was love at first sight.

.........

Wait, what? That's not true at all.

Well, partly. She'll say it's just a stupid lie, while he'll say it's true at every syllable. He'll say it's natural for him to revert back to his normal self once the crisis is over, she'll still say it's a lie.

You see, it started like this:

Once the battle was over, the Daycare Couple and the Fisherman Uncle came bounding up at him with his Pokemon. Elated, he strides up to them to check on their conditions (a bit battered, but otherwise perfectly fit), when a brunette walks past and gives his newly-evolved Sunflora an affectionate pat.

"Oh, you've evolved?" she comments."The rocks in this area reflect sunlight, giving out energy like the Sun Stone." He switches his attention from tending to his Politoed to her, and was completely dazzled by the gracefulness of her actions, her nicely-curved back, her healthy rear...

He glides to her and asks "And who's this sexy lady?" while patting her rear, prompting a quick blush from the girl. His question was answered, however, by a punch in the face.

WHAM.

He falls over, a searing pain in his right cheek. He looks up to see a certain redhead glaring angrily at him, his left hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Don't touch her with your dirty hands!" He growls menacingly. Gold sits up, rubbing his aching cheek. His hands aren't dirty, okay, sure it's a bit scraped, but can you blame him? He had just left an old person in a wheelchair in an enlarged ice figure lost in time, surely he would get a bit messed up after such a battle? "You..."

Their seniors, including her, could only watch the scene their two juniors were making.

"What do you think you're doing?! Aren't you grateful for my help?!"

"Shut up! It's a different story altogether!"

...........

And it's been the same ever since.

~O~

He doesn't know what's wrong. He wasn't shy at asking her out, heck, why, he's known for being a player: he'd asked out all kinds of girls before. And he wasn't weak. He'd just beaten the Masked Man and survived to tell the tale. He's not ugly either. He even proudly states that his looks could melt the most rigid statues. And he does not lack charm, he could (and only could, we're not saying it actually works) turn on even the coldest girls in town. He's also not scrawny, he's well-toned, no abs yet, but definitely not scrawny. And he has no problem with timing, if he asks a girl out and she says no, he'll just ask her again the next day. He's not mean too, the bad trait that he has is arrogance, but that's as far as he can go.

So what was wrong with him?

He decides to try it again, so he goes up to her and asks "Hey Blue, wanna—" She cuts him off with a big flat NO. Behind him, the voice of a certain blue-haired girl with pigtails directed upward sniggers.

"Eh?" he retorts. "But-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"I only wanted to-"

"No."

He groans. It was the same result every time. Why does she keep turning him down? He already weighed out the pros and cons of his personality, and it was perfectly normal for a 13-year-old. He remembered to brush his teeth and even swallowed a breath mint for good measure. So what else does she want?

He grits his teeth. _Fine_, he thought, _I'll just ask her again tomorrow. She can't evade me forever._ He then sighs. He'll never get a chance if this keeps going on. He was about to go home when he remembers something. He runs back to her and calls out, "Hey Blue!". She turns around.

He pats her rear.

Ignoring the intense blush on her cheeks, he grins. "Nice butt." He replies. A split second later his left cheek is hurting, it was clear that she had slapped him across the face.

"Pervert." she said.

She then takes her leave. Behind her, he touches his red cheek, registering what just happened. Without knowing it, he smirks to himself.

_Just the way I want it to be._

* * *

I must say, this chapter turned out a lot better than the first two. I guess it must be because it portrays Gold in a more mature manner than he usually is, and it makes his one-sided infatuation for Blue a lot clearer. Sorry to the MangaQuestShippers who probably got angry at this story. I just felt like writing about this shipping for the next chapter, and it's kinda hard for me to provide an ample story about Gold and Crystal. Of course, heaven knows I will support MangaQuest 'til the very end and that if only I wasn't the author of this story I would have probably thrown this fic in the incinerator already. Again, I appreciate reviews and look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Caught in the Moment

**Title: **Caught in the Moment  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Fashion  
**Pairing/Characters: **Ruby/Sapphire**  
Rating: **K+**  
Word Count: **1, 038**  
Disclaimer: **What's the point of this disclaimer if I do own Pokemon Special?**  
Summary: **Always remember: bad things happen to you if you get to caught in the moment and start saying things randomly**.**

* * *

This could not be happening.

This COULD NOT be happening.

"Ouch!"

"Stay still!"

"I can't help it, the pins on your dress are hurting me..."

Sapphire was at Ruby's house, helping him out in something she would rather not name. It all started one day when the white-hatted lad rushed up to the bandanna-wearing brunette and asked for a favor. The boy was talking to her in such passion that she remembered the last time he talked talked to her in such a way; way back in Mirage Island when he confessed that he also liked her. But that was before, he (presumably) forgot about it now, and that it'd be no use trying to get him to remember it when he won't.

".......so I was wondering if you would want to do it for me."

"H-huh? Oh,er, sure......"

Boy will she regret that reply.

"Really? Thanks Sapphire, meet me at 1 pm at my house later!"

She watched him skip happily home, unaware of the impending danger that would greet her at his doorstep.

~Three hours later~

"What is THAT?!"

She stood at the doorway of his room, aghast, pointing at the red-and-white dress in the left of the room. It was knee-length, had a frilly cape around the neck, had lace cuff sleeves, a big black bow, platform shoes, a purse with strawberry prints, but the worst part is that Sapphire realized that it was exactly like those Sweet Lolita designs she'd seen random girls wearing around town, and the fact that it might have been the reason why she was here in the first place.....

Ruby looked up, busy from tending to the dress, and noticed her. "Hey, you're here! Let's get started!" he beckoned.

"Nuh-uh. No way. Never." She said.

He grinned. "Too late. You said you'd wear it for me so I can check for faults."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'd go starkers before I put that on."

"Aw c'mon!" he whined. "What's to lose by wearing this?"

Her answer was two words long. "My dignity."

He pouted. "Pleeease? For me?"

Sapphire cocked her head to the side so he wouldn't see her blush. "Fine but just this once."

"YAY!" he cheered. "Wear it now!"

"WHAT?!"

~Fifteen Minutes Later~

Yup, she knew she was gonna regret this.

In no less than fifteen minutes Ruby managed to stuff her in the unsightly dress and was now mending some tears he'd missed. Sapphire wasn't pleased, the dress had too many problems. First: it was itchy. Second: Some pins are prickling her neck and waist. Third: She was forced to act like a statue so Ruby would be able to stitch properly. And last: It was a close fit (she suspected that he meant it to be around her size, having taken her measurements before). If she had known this would happen, she never should have left home.

"Aaaaaannnnnddddd it's done!" Ruby cried out, biting off an extra piece of lace with his teeth.

She turned to him, relieved. "Good. Can I take this off now?"

He looked surprised. "Eh? No way! We still have to show this to the others to know their opinions on it!"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH????!!!!" she shrieked. "No way, no way am I going out there to reveal me in this outfit! I already did you a favor and that's enough!"

He grabbed her arms. "Well, consider this as part of the favor!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, showing every sign of not wanting to leave (the irony!), even etching her fingernails on the floor.

"Hey!" he shouted, turning around.

"What?" she asked hopefully.

"Stop that! You're scratching my floor!"

-_Want to know their reactions?-_

**Red:** "Is that you, Sapphire? I didn't recognize you!"

**Green:** "...."

**Blue:** "Awwww, look at you! You look just like a doll! Hey, Ruby, make me one of these! What do you mean no? I need a dress like this to show Green how pretty I am! Obviously you don't understand me, but Green is the most stoic, emotionless guy ever! I need to get him to show some emotion to me! You just wait, someday I'll....."

**Yellow:** "Wow Sapphire! You look so cute!"

**Gold: **"It looks nice, but the skirt should be a bit shorter.....OW! What did you hit me for?!"

**Silver:** "Whatever, it looks okay, can I go now?"

**Crystal:** "The skirt should be longer, it exposes too much skin. The buttons need to be less flashy too, it might blind someone. And you need to wear something other than platform shoes, you're going to trip in them. The dress should also be....."

**Emerald:** "Who are you and what have you done with Sapphire?"

**Diamond:** "What's a Lolita?"

**Pearl: **"Yeah, it looks nice.....hey Dia! Wanna do a double act?"

**Platinum:** "Look, a Lolita costume! Did you know Lolita fashion is a fashion subculture originating in Japan that is primarily influenced by Victorian clothing as well as costumes from the Rococo period?"

~Two hours later~

"Thank goodness! I can finally take this death trap off." Sapphire exclaimed. Beside her, Ruby grinned. "Still, it was fun showing it around, wasn't it?" he asked. She scoffed. "You wish! All they said was that it was nice and that's it." Ruby pretended to look surprised. "Really? I could also remember them saying that they never thought they'd see you in that clothing." Sapphire retorted. "Shut up! It was your fault anyway. You made me wear this. Why did you even make a dress like this anyway?" "Well.....I made it for you, and I must say, it's BEAUTIFUL!" He cried out. She smirked. She knew that's the only comment he would make anyway. Silence passed over the two while they were walking home.

"Not only the dress but you too." Ruby muttered out of the blue.

Sapphire blushed. "Really?" she asked. Ruby seemed taken aback for a moment before goofily saying "Hm? Did I say something?" Frustration bubbled in the pit of Sapphire's stomach. _Not again! It was so close!_

"Yes you did! You said something and I heard what it was!"

"No I didn't."

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not!"

"I'm serious! You said I look beautiful!"

"No I didn't. Don't be a pest."

~O~

Elsewhere, Pearl and Platinum sneezed.

* * *

**P.S. **Platinum's definition of a Lolita came from Wikipedia (duh).

**P.P.S. **Sapphire's line, "I'll go starkers before I put that on." Came from Harry Potter Book 4 (The Goblet of Fire) in the chapter where Ron resolutely refused to wear his appalling dress robes to the Yule Ball. Notice the similarity?

And Chapter 4 is up! Did you think this chapter ended too quickly? I'm sorry, I was...... a little distracted while writing this chapter. Sorry also if this chapter contained very little FranticShipping hints, I meant this chapter to be humorous, after all. I don't mind if you do or you don't write reviews, I'm a free citizen after all. If you want to, watch out for Chapter Five!


	5. What Boredom Does

**Title: **What Boredom Does  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Pranking and mayhem  
**Pairing/Characters: **All of the male Pokedex Holders  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **1,375  
**Disclaimer: **I own Pokemon Special....NOT!  
**Summary: **That's the main problem with guys. They vent out their boredom on other people.

* * *

"Got any threes?"

"Go Fish."

"Oh man, I lost AGAIN!"

Ruby and Emerald are playing Go Fish at Gold's house. The two of them, along with Red, Green, Silver, Diamond, and Pearl have been invited by Gold to hang out at his house for the day. He led them through the different rooms of his house, the Food Room (Dia's favorite), the Karaoke Room (nobody's favorite, nobody wanted to sing anyway), the Wardrobe Room (Ruby's favorite, so many clothes), the Battle Room (Red's favorite), and Gold's personal favorite; the Game Room. Complete with billiard tables, a bowling alley, high-definition television, a ping-pong table, comfy couches, and a mini fridge, the group decided to settle themselves in the room. Red and Green are playing a friendly but competitive game of Ping-Pong at the ping-pong table with both sides not yet winning a single game, being too good at it. Gold is playing billiards (obviously) while Silver decided to play bowling (which he is surprisingly good at, having scored six strikes in a row). Diamond is, of course, stuffing his face with food from the mini-fridge while his best friend Pearl is watching double act routines on the high-def tv, looking for inspiration. It came as no surprise to everyone that they are bored with what they are doing.

"Man, I'm bored." Gold said for what looked like the hundredth time, giving a billiard cue a push, the 8 Ball it had been nudging rolled along the sides, hit left diagonally, right horizontally, and another left diagonally before falling into the far left hole.

"Dude—you—always—say—that!" Red quipped while blocking all of Green's attacks.

Gold yawned hugely. "I know, but I've won to myself three times in a row already."

"Then stop playing billiards and do something else." Dia suggested behind him, carrying an armload of food.

"What ELSE do you expect me to do?!" Gold retorted. "This is MY house, I already did everything I can do here and it wasn't enough!"

Emerald approached the boys, annoyed that Ruby kept beating him at Go Fish. "I know what we can do." He said.

"What?" Gold asked while leaning over, interested.

Emerald drew himself to full height and whispered to Gold's ear. "Let's.......psstpsst........." Gold was raptly listening, his grin widening every second.

Meanwhile, Ruby walked to the bowling alley and was considerably impressed at Silver's skill in the game, so he decides to ask the redhead about it.

"Wow." He said, amazed as Silver scored his fourteenth strike so far. "How do you keep doing that?" he asked.

"All it takes is determination." Silver advised, grabbing another bowling ball and placing his fingers on the holes. "And a considerable amount of jealousy." He added as he focused his gaze on the ten bowling pins.

"Excuse me?"

"The key is that I'm imagining that I'm the ball," Silver continued, "and Green is the ten bowling pins. I focus on my determination on knocking him out of Blue's life so that she and I won't have any more distractions." He ended, throwing the ball down the lane and effectively taking down all of the pins.

"O—kay......." Ruby mumbled while sweatdropping. He then decided to just watch Red and Green's heated ping-pong battle.

"—and that's how we'll do it." Emerald finished on what he was telling Gold, with which the latter's grin is the biggest yet. He clapped his hands together.

"Okay guys, I know what we're doing today!" he called out, breaking everyone out of their reverie. Even Red and Green snapped out of their ping-pong battle, the ball bouncing off Red's side, making Green win the first game.

"And what exactly are we doing today?" Pearl asked, turning off the television for he had not found a single inspirational double-act routine.

Gold grinned evilly. "We're going to play a prank on the girls." He told them. The effect was immediate, Dia choked on the sandwich he was eating, Pearl's eyes widened, Emerald smirked harder, Red gulped, Green stared at Gold as if he had just sprouted a second head, Silver released the bowling ball he was gripping and it fell on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain, and all color drained from Ruby's face. It was clear that the thought of pranking Sapphire is torturing him.

"G-gold, don't you think that's a bad idea?" he croaked.

"Y-yeah...d-don't...y-you t-think t-that...t-they'll....sk-skin us....a-alive o-once th-they....f-find o-out?" Dia managed to stutter aloud, with the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

"Not if we don't get caught!" Gold declared proudly. When no one had responded he pleaded, "C'mon guys, it'll be fun. It's not like we have anything better to do."

Emerald raised his hand. "I'm the one who thought this up (everyone except Gold glared at him), so naturally, I'll join." He said.

Diamond and Pearl very hesitantly raised their hands. "Sure, we'll participate."

Red raised a hand. "I'm prepared for anything." He stated. Green sighed. "If this meant torturing Blue (Silver glared at him), I'm up for it." He reasoned.

Silver looked at the others, all pale but determined, before walking up to Gold and shaking his hand.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. So what's the plan?"

~O~

"All right, listen up. We're going to Crystal's house, that's where they're staying right now. Those of us will use our Flying Pokemon to get there, those without will have to use an alternative. Once we assemble at the back of the house, I'll slip Explotaro in the metal grate, I saw one in there last time, he's going to use Smokescreen once he reaches Crystal's room, where they are all talking about who-knows-what. When they leave the room, we slip inside and make a whole mess out of it. Once the smoke clears up, we leave. Any comments, suggestions, or questions?" Gold asked the boys after explaining Emerald's plan.

"Impromptu." Came Red's reply.

"Fine by me."said Silver.

"Gold, if we get caught, you're going to have to pay for our hospital bills. Said Ruby.

Gold merely passed on this comment. "Aw, clear up. Nothing's going to happen to us. Let's go guys." He called out, releasing his Mantaro before zooming off. The others just shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

~O~

Touching ground, Gold recalled his Mantaro, and so did the rest of the guys on their respective Pokemon. Gold spotted the metal grate he mentioned earlier and opened it, releasing his Explotaro inside. "Go up to Crystal's room and use Smokescreen long enough for us to sneak in. Do it **quietly **so they won't notice." he ordered to the Fire Pokemon. Spotting a tree next to a nearby window, he beckoned the others to climb it. When smoke started to appear in the sides of the windows, he called to the others. "Hurry up! Let's go!" He pried the window open and jumped inside. He opened the grate near him and hurriedly returned his Explotaro in its Pokeball. When Dia, the last person jumped inside, Gold ordered them to make as much mess as possible. "Only stop if the smoke clears up." He explained while upending a chair.

Red took a trash bin and emptied its contents out, Green kicked books flying, Silver ordered his Feraligator to freeze Crystal's bed, Ruby toppled the bookcase, Emerald tore pages out of books, and Dia and Pearl stomped on the said ripped pages.

When Gold saw the smoke decreasing, he took it to be the signal to be off. "Let's leave." He whispered, jumping out of the window. The others followed suit.

"Mission accomplished." Gold cheered as he slapped hands with Emerald.

~O~

"Finally, the smoke is gone. Now we could—" came Blue's voice as she stepped back in the room, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, and Platinum at her heels.

The room was a total mess. Crystal's bed was frozen entirely, chairs were upturned, books were torn, the torn pages of the books had shoeprints on them, remains of trash are littered on the floor,books are scattered everywhere, and the bookcase was toppled over. Crystal literally fainted after seeing the state of the room.

"Who could've done this mess?" Yellow asked while holding an unconscious Crystal.

A moment's silence, then:

"Guys." They all sighed.

* * *

Did the ending seem to be a bit of a cliffhanger to you? Because it is. You're free to imagine what happened after that (with which Ruby's hospital bills prediction might have actually gotten true). Do you think it's okay? If you think so, please review. If you don't think so, then still review. I'll update as soon as possible!


	6. Take the Chance

**Title:** Take the Chance  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author:** pika09  
**Theme: **Taking chances  
**Pairing/Characters: **Red/Misty  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **1,209  
**Disclaimer: **Simply put, I don't own Pokemon Special. I just ...... borrow the characters and mess with them a bit. (No, that's not plagiarism)  
**Summary: **She should've taken her chances at once, for if she didn't, someone would grab him. And guess what, someone did.

* * *

In a way, she liked to think that she held a special place in his heart.

She thought about it way, way back.

~O~

It was deserted, the place was.

But that was good. By any chance that there are people swarming around, they might get hurt. Because of her.

She breathed heavily, waiting for the looming Gyarados to attack. It opened its mouth, and she took the stance to mean that it's going to use Hydro Pump. She tells her Staryu to get away, but it's too late, her Pokemon gets the full blast, and it falls into a heap in her arms. She sees its condition, and glares at the Gyarados for hurting it.

"Taking on a pretty big one, aren't you?" said a voice behind her. "Let me help." Offered a young boy, spiky black hair prominent, his cap worn backwards on his head, his red jacket, blck shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers visible.

"Watch it you! This is dangerous!" she shouts to the boy as he slides into the grass next to her, but he merely ignores her warning.

"I'll be fine. I'm not just **any** kid!" he states proudly as he swipes out a Pokeball from his belt. "Specifically, it's **Red**..." he adds as he throws his Pokeball and it pops out, revealing a Grass Pokemon with a bulb on its back. "Okay, Bulbasaur—GO!!"

"A Pokemon!" she gasps. "You're a Pokemon trainer too?!"

The Gyarados she had been fighting apparently ignored Red's little introduction, and proceeded to spout a jet of water from its mouth. "Watch it! It's the Hydro Pump!" she warns to Red, but he just crosses his arms and watches the scene. The Gyarados ends its attack, and she waited with bated breath, waiting for the results. The Bulbasaur was revealed to be....._smiling and singing a note?!_

"HUH?!" she gaped. "Izzat Pokemon smiling?!"

Red just shrugged. "Heh, no water attack's gonna work on a Grass Pokemon!" he explained.

"Nows our turn! Bulbasar, attack!" he ordered as the plant bulb Pokemon sprouts a seed from its bulb, attaching itself to the Gyarados and growing vines, sucking the latter Pokemon's energy.

She recognized the move used. "Leech Seed?" she asked to Red. "You got it!" he said. "Now's our chance, Staryu, Recover!" she ordered to her Pokemon. Within three seconds the wounds of the Star Pokemon have completely disappeared, and she can't help but feel relieved.

"Okay Staryu, your wounds are healed!" she said, tending to her Pokemon. Beside her, Red complimented, "Hey, now **THAT** is a sweet trick!"

The Gyarados, breaking free of its binds, was obviously not pleased. The two trainers gear up, preparing for a final attack.

Red licked his lip. "Shall we try double-dating?" he asked.

_A double-date? Hmm....not in the way I'd expect, but close enough..._

"We shall!"

~O~

Three years, and nothing was the same between them anymore,

Three years ago, they were really close friends.

Three years ago, they were strong allies.

Three years ago, they had a bond which no other female had with him.

Three years ago, she was the only female who could've been the one for him.

"Tomorrow's the day, eh, Red? Everyone at the Pokemon Association has heard a great deal about you...You'll definitely pass! And I bet it'll be an easy victory!!" reassured Bill, who had been talking to Red through his PC.

"Well...I wouldn't be **that **sure..." a doubting Red told Bill, for the latter had not yet known of Red's injury. The spiky-haired boy had sustained a numbness in his wrists and ankles, and to blame for the injury is Lorelei, who had put ice shackles on the said body parts a year ago.

"Hahaha....having doubts on yourself?" teased Bill, but before Red could reply he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hmm? Who could that be?" he wondered before opening the door. "Yes?"

"How've you been Red?" greeted a female redhead and a brown-haired man.

"Misty! Brock!" Red shouted, recognizing the two Gym Leaders he'd met in the course of his travels. Misty pulled out a video tape and waved it in front of Red. "Here you go! The video of my aptitude test as promised! I've even included the instruction manual!" Misty said as she handed it to him. "And here's mine!" Brock said, pulling out his own.

"Thanks guys! It'll surely be of great help!" Red said.

"Don't mention it!" Brock said.

"So, are you ready for the big test?" Misty asked. In response to the question, Red flexes his arms, shouting out various attributes like "Vigor!" and "Guts!" with swagger.

"Okay, okay...."said Misty, understanding his pose. "We have confidence in you!"

"Just do your best tomorrow!" advised Brock, waving his hand in farewell as the two left.

Unbeknownst to Red and Brock, Misty opted to linger around at Red's place, hoping to talk to him. This opportunity, however, was shattered by an unpleasant sight.

Red was talking to someone at his PC again. But it wasn't Bill this time. It was.....Yellow.

They were smiling, enjoying their conversation. And all Misty could do is just....watch.

She left. Left the two talking there. Left the two to enjoy the other's presence. Left the two to be closer friends.

Left Yellow to replace Misty's place in Red's heart.

~O~

It was over. The battle is over. The trials and sufferings are over.

"Hmm...." started Misty as she sat on the roof of the Pokemon League Stadium. _Everything's finished...._

_Erika, the flower you gave me was destroyed in battle...._ she thought, remembering the flower Erika slipped in Misty's shirt a while ago, a motivation for the girl to confess her feelings to Red.

"I've gotta report to you first." She said, taking out her Pokegear and making her call. _RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG._

"Hello?"

"Hello Erika?" she greeted.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked a male voice, causing Misty to jump back in shock.

"The voice! It's.......**Red**?!"

Surprised at her luck, she felt tears coming out of her eyes. "It's Misty? Misty, is that you?" came Red's voice.

On the other end, Red kept trying to make Misty answer him. "Misty, answer me...." Behind him, Yellow (who Red finally found out is a girl)couldn't help but be wary of the two talking over the Pokegear. _Misty's on the line....?_

"I've no idea you had Erika's Pokegear..."said Misty, wiping the tears off her eyes. "But anyway, how have you been?"

"Ah....uh-huh." Said Red, who had no idea what to say next. Yellow was still bothered by the two, and wondered what the two are talking about.

Behind the two, Blue and Crystal are listening to them, with the former smirking and commenting that it looks like there's another battle going on, and the latter not comprehending the former's statement.

"If you're confused, why don't all of you just stay together?" Blue interjected, causing Red, Yellow, and Misty to blush, Green to snort "Noisy Woman." And Silver to glare at him.

Oh boy, this is one heck of a day.

~O~

Looking back, she realized there's more to their friendship that should've been. She should've hung out with him a lot more. She should've got to know him better. She should've confessed her feelings earlier.

She really should've taken her chances.

* * *

You know, I used to support MangaPokeShipping, when I only had Volumes 1 and 2 of Pokemon Special. But now that I have a lot more volumes, I slowly came to realize that SpecialShipping is a better ship for Red. Anyway, both shippings are implied in this chapter, so I wouldn't have to say that I am not intending a bashing for either of the two. Okay, review if you want to, and keep a close lookout, Chapter 7 is just lurking around the corner!


	7. Keeping Secrets

**Title: **Keeping Secrets  
**Fandom: **Pokemon SpecialAuthor: pika09  
**Theme: **What else? Keeping secrets.  
**Pairing/Characters: **Dia, Gold  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **580  
**Disclaimer: **Don't even think that I own Pokemon Special, because I don't.  
**Summary: **The whole point of keeping secrets is to NOT reveal them in front of your crush.

* * *

Inside Professor Oak's Laboratory, the girls were enjoying a day of rest and relaxation. Not that they'd get any. One specific Pokedex Holder totally fails to pick up on one's obvious crush on her, to the point where all her female friends had to scream at her like a banshee for not noticing it.

"YOU STILL DON'T KNOW??????!!!!!!!!! YOU STILL DON'T KNOW????!!!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they kept shouting.

Platinum(who is clearly the girl they are shouting at) has her hands covering her ears, while attempting to look as nonchalant as possible, not having an idea on what (or who for that matter) are they talking about.

"YOU STILL DON'T KNOW????!!!! WHY IF HE EVER FINDS OUT THAT YOU STILL DON'T KNOW HE WILL---"

"'Sup, gals?" greeted Gold (you already know who the guy is, so don't even think Gold's him), who had just entered the room.

"Gold? What are you doing here?!" asked Blue, who obviously is not pleased by his sudden arrival.

"I was bored with the boys, so I went here. Hopefully something interesting is going on." He said, walking up to them while extending his billiard cue. "What are ya shoutin' at the Rich Lady for?"

"None of any of your business." Crystal said briskly.

"Heh, I knew **you**'d say that, Super-Serious Gal." He said while smirking, causing the girl to blush angrily. "Anyway, I don't need your retorts. I know what you're talking about, anyway. They're saying you don't know who has a crush on you among the Dex Holders?" he directed to Platinum.

"Yes!" she said."Wait—the person with a crush on me is among us Pokedex Holders?!" she asked, looking stunned.

Of course, all of the girls and Gold now looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"Man, you really don't know, do you?" Gold sighed. "Almost as bad as Red (all girls except Platinum stares at him with a that's-what-we've-been-telling-her look)."

"Hm?" she asks.

"Do you want to know who he is?" he asked, prompting the girl to lean forward interestedly.

"Well, yes." She said.

"Oh you're going to love this. He's actually—"Gold was interrupted by someone putting a hand to his shoulder. He then became increasingly nervous as everyone (except Platinum) gulped.

"**Gold**." Dia said as his hand gripping Gold's shoulder tightened, causing Gold to wince in pain. **"Why are you with the girls? Having a little bonding time?" **he continued while keeping his smile intact, making Gold sweatdrop.

"Okay! Sorry, Platinum, but you're probably not that interested in finding out who he is! Ehehehe......" Gold laughed nervously.

_Eh?_ Everyone thought while sweatdropping.

"Now, Gold, let's go back to the boys. If they find out you're in here, they're gonna think you're gay or something." Dia said, dragging Gold out of the room by grabbing the scruff of his collar.

"Wait!!! What?! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Gold, showing every sign of not wanting to leave the room(despite the fact that the boys might think he's gay if he does stay in there).

SLAM.

The door closed. The room was filled with girls (and girls ONLY) again.

A long silence followed after that.

"Why did Dia stop Gold from telling me who likes me?" Platinum wondered aloud, causing all girls to scream at her again.

"WHAT THE-------------????????!!!!!!!!! YOU **STILL **CAN'T TELL????!!!! OH AND WE THOUGHT RED WAS BAD ENOUGH BUT YOU CAME IN AND-----------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Platinum sighed as she covered her ears with her hands again, looking impassive.

_Oh great, here we go again._

* * *

Annnd Chapter Seven's done! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short (well, don't blame me, blame my mind). Also note that this chapter is continued from Chapter 1 or is either a side story to it. Eh? You're wondering how Dia knew that Gold was going to tell Platinum he liked her? Well, actually, he has a pretty accurate sense that this was going to happen if he told Gold who he likes, but told him anyway even if he knew Gold will expose it. The secret? He put a bug(not the real ones) behind Gold's neck that allows him to hear whatever Gold is saying, no matter where he is. And as for getting to the room in such a small amount of time, didn't you know that Dia is pretty serious (and pretty fast) whenever something he likes is involved (meaning; food and you-know-who)? Don't believe me? Read Chapter 6/7 (Vs. Combee) of Volume 30. **I. Dare. You.** On the other hand..... blah, blah, blah.... reviews are appreciated, blah, blah, blah......look out for the next chapter and stuff.............


	8. Went Unnoticed

_**URGENT: **I can normally make stories, but sometimes I run out of ideas. So I accept requests for the next chapter by the readers. Your request must consist of **a). Characters featured/involved, b). Prompt/Theme/Idea (Basis for the chapter. Ex. If you request for two people stuck in a room together, then I will make a chapter about said request.) and c). Genre (Romance, Humor, etc.).** You can either PM me about your request or include it in your review for my story. Thanks~!_

* * *

**Title: **Went Unnoticed  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Exposing secrets when drunk  
**Pairing/Characters: **Green/Blue  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **372  
**Disclaimer: **Hidenori Kusaka owns Pokemon Special while Satoshi Yamamoto (somewhat) owns the art of it. You don't see my name there anywhere between the two, do you?  
**Summary: **She's drunk, which is apparently his fault. But that didn't stop her from revealing her secrets to him while she's at it.

* * *

"......You're drunk."

"*hic* Am not."

The spiky-haired boy sighed at the brunette giggling uncontrollably. For some reason, Blue had dragged him all the way into the local bar, which (he suspected had something to do with Gold) he is not happy about. One of Green's old friends had by chance met up with the boy while dancing, and have come to talk about their recent exploits. Blue, meanwhile, has apparently been watching the two intently the whole time they are talking, and was so focused on the two that she failed to notice that she had ordered a drink that is not water. Taking it for the latter drink, she drank it.

"....You ordered colorless vodka, didn't you?" he asked in a stoic manner.

"Oh. *hic* So that's what it is? *hic* No wonder *hic* it tasted *hic* different." She replied while falling through her stance the entire time, causing Green to grab her by the shoulders.

"......You DO know that drinking alcoholic beverages is against the law, don't you?" he demanded.

"*hic* What is this *hic* law *hic* in which *hic* you speak of *hic*?" she jokingly asked.

_Fair point._ Green thought while mentally smacking himself. "So why'd you drink it?!"

Blue only giggled harder. "Well, *hic* that's not *hic* MY fault, *hic* is it?"

Green was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Seven *hic* words: That *hic* slut *hic* you *hic* were *hic* talking *hic* to *hic* earlier." She explained.

"Oh." He understood. "You mean Amethyst?"

"Certainly. *hic* I dragged you *hic* here and when *hic* she showed up *hic* you lost no time *hic* in flirting *hic* with her. *hic*" she explained.

"........You're jealous, aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh...." she rolled her eyes. "Took you *hic*** that** long *hic* to figure it *hic* out." She said sarcastically.

"So you are?!" he asked, thoroughly shocked.

"Of course *hic*, numbskull *hic*." She answered childishly, mildly knocking on his forehead.

"...."

"What? *hic*"

"All right, I'm bringing you home." He finished, hoisting the girl in his arms and walking towards the door.

"Heehee *hic*, be sure to *hic*tuck my *hic*blankets in*hic*, Greeny-poo." She said.

".......Pesky Girl." He said while smirking.

Hopefully, when she regains her senses the next morning this little incident will go unnoticed.

* * *

Yay, OldRivalShippyness! Oh, yeah, Amethyst is an OC I invented for Green so Blue would get jealous in this story, but, hopefully, she might appear in future chapters (with a dialogue, too). This story is kinda short too, since I vary the chapters from drabbles to one-shots. Okay, Chapter 9 is probably gonna appear tomorrow or the day after, so review for this one and look forward to the next!


	9. Extravagance

**Title:** Extravagance  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Free Food Samples  
**Pairing/****Characters:** Gold, Crystal  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 658  
**Disclaimer:** I don't / can't / won't / shouldn't ...(goes through every word with n't sounds).....own Pokemon Special. Got it?  
**Summary: ** Through the eyes of Crystal, Gold is, by all means, a big spender. So she couldn't believe the time will come that he will actually wait for something to be free instead of buying it.  


* * *

Gold is a big spender.

She thought she knew that already.

Gold is rich (though not as rich as Platinum). Everyone knew that. He had been known to automatically buy food when he was hungry, buy staple foods of different places no matter what the cost, and even splurge ALL of his money in various Game Corners. Heck, he even has a mansion for a house! Even though he was reasonably rich, he wouldn't outright admit it. He wasn't a spoiled brat of sorts, more like an arrogant guy-next-door.

Simply put, he doesn't look like he's rich, but he is.

~O~

"Hurry up, Gold! We've been standing in front of the pretzel shop half an hour already!" Crystal pleaded to Gold, who stood firmly and focused his gaze on Auntie Anne's Pretzel Store harder.

"Wait....wait......" he answered, twiddling his fingers together.

Crystal sighed. She intended to go to the Celadon City Department Store to buy grocery supplies for Professor Oak **alone, **but somehow Gold had accompanied her into doing so. Not only did it make shopping a hundred times slower because of his multiple distractions, but it also made it increasingly annoying for her to shop while someone beside her endlessly brags about his many exploits.

Now that they are FINALLY done with shopping after three hours of pushing, stomping, and bargaining (seems more like it's a market NOW, huh), Gold winded up in the pretzel store, and had apparently waited for something in it ever since.

"What're we even waiting for?" she demanded, swinging her grocery bag so hard that it almost hit Gold squarely in the face, had he not evaded it at the last second.

"Shhhh...." he said, quieting her down. "Almost time....."

_Ding._ A bell in the store chimed as a man in blue came out.

"There! That's it! Let's move!" Gold exclaimed suddenly, moving forward to the store.

"Crystal let out a sigh of relief. "At last! Do you usually take this long to buy pretzels?" she asked.

"Hm?" he mumbled, turning to her. "What do you mean?"

"Eh?" she asked."You're going to buy pretzels, right? Even though you could've done so half an hour ago......."

"Huh??!!" he shouted.

"But, but, that's what we've been waiting here for 30 minutes ago!" she explained."What else could we have waited here fo---Oh." She then glared at the raven-haired trainer.

Gold smirked, relieved that she had finally understood their sole purpose for lingering at the pretzel store. "Who said anything about buying?" he asked, licking his lips as the man in blue approached them, a tray of pretzels in his right hand. He shoved the tray closer to them.

"Do you two want a free sample?"

* * *

And Chapter Nine's finished! I saw this joke in a comic book of mine, and I absolutely loved it. I realized that Chris and Gold would be the perfect characters for this type of chapter! You might notice that this chapter is a little random, but I decided to make chapters a lot more random now! (Since it's too tiring to skim through every volume for details of past events, had I choose to make a chapter with such parts) Hope you don't mind if I do so! It's going to be a lot funnier that way, anyway......Alright! Last notes; I'm (still) accepting chapter requests, reviews are very much appreciated, and add this story to your story alerts so you can find out if I added a new chapter already!


	10. Possibilities

**Title: **Possibilities  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Losing  
**Pairing/Characters: **Red, Emerald  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word** **Count: **578  
**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own Pokemon Special. ................... Just kidding~  
**Summary: **Emerald has a question for Red. Spoilers for the first chapter of the RGB Arc and the end of the Emerald Arc.

* * *

"Hey, Senior Red......"

Red looked up from the book he was reading. "What?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

Emerald leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Have your Pokemon been swiped out from a battle, I mean, defeated on the spot?"

Red's lip twitched slightly. "Of course."

Emerald suddenly straightened up in his seat. "What?!"

"It's true. I'm not joking."

"No way. Tell it to me, please."

"Actually, it was the very reason I became a Pokedex Holder in the first place. I'm sure I told Professor Oak about it, and Green definitely does, he bore witness to my defeat." Red chuckled. "Anyway, it was when I encountered some Team Rocket goons looking for a 'Phantom Pokemon' in the forest. I decided to beat them to it but Green already found it before I did. He had his Charmander battle it out for a few seconds, but retrieved it soon after. I was annoyed by this, so I had my Poliwhirl finish it off. Unfortunately, that 'Phantom Pokemon' unleashed an attack that I didn't know on Poli, fainting it immediately. Said Pokemon vanished, I tended to my fainted Poli, and Green gave me a thorough tongue-lashing for not throwing the towel even when it's obvious that there's a vast difference of strength between our Pokemon and that 'Phantom' one." he finished.

"Whoa. That's a strong Pokemon." Emerald was obviously impressed. "What **is** that Pokemon? It's like a God........"

"Well, you might say that." Red answered. "It's Mew."

Emerald immediately leaped from his chair. "MEW?!"

"Yup."

"You mean that Pokemon with the DNA of **all **Pokemon?!"

"Uh-huh."

"The Pokemon whose birthplace is where I got the Soil Pellet that I used to calm all those rampaging Pokemon in the Battle Frontier down?!"

"Exactly."

A moment's silence.

Emerald sat in his chair again. "Wow." He simply said, totally at a loss for words. Then he suddenly smiled. "Aside from that, have you ever lost a battle in the normal way?"

Red looked puzzled for a moment. "You mean like when I'm fighting someone and when my Pokemon faint my opponent ends up winning instead?"

"Yes."

"Of course." Red smiled wryly. "Loads of times."

Emerald arched an eyebrow. "**You**? Lose a Pokemon battle? Somehow that's hard to believe."

"Why should it be?" Red asked. "I'm not perfect, Emerald. I also make mistakes."

Emerald shrugged. "Since you're the Pokemon League Champion, the only person who has ever bested Giovanni in battle, and a trainer who has inspired a lot of kids to start their journey in the first place (namely, Wild Girl), we may as well assume you to be."

"Aw, shucks." Red grinned innocently. "That's nice of you to say."

"Well, it's true, anyway." Emerald pressed. "How often do you lose?"

Red seemed to think for a moment, then turned to his fellow Pokedex Holder with an amused look. " Actually, there **is **one sure-fire way to ensure my defeat in a Pokemon battle. As of now, it almost always works."

Emerald was very interested by now. "And what method would that be?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Red just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and returned to the battle strategy notebook in his lap. "After me winning the Pokemon League five years ago, I gained hundreds of thousands of fangirls. Just seeing them cheer for me whenever I'm in a battle is one-hundred percent guaranteed to make me screw up."

* * *

I based this off a chapter in Candyland's Fanfic100: Detective Conan fic, which said fic is what prompted me to write Fanfic50 in the first place (thanks, Candyland-chan!). I finally made 10 chapters! That's 1/5 of my goal! Let's carry on! Requests for the next chapters are still open, write a review for this story if you want to, and watch out for the next chapter!


	11. Consultations

**Title:** Consultations  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Consulting someone before making a decision  
**Pairing**/**Characters: **Red, Green  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 385  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nuh-uh. I am not. No. Pokemon Special is not mine. I don't own it. WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY??!!  
**Summary:** It just so happened that since Red and Green have known each other for a long time now, the former gained the tendency to consult the latter before making a decision.

* * *

"So whaddya think, Green? Should I go?"

"......... I dunno, Red........"

"But it says; _I have heard of your rather amazing prowess in Pokemon battling, particularly demonstrated in your winning of the Pokemon League. I would like to have a Pokemon battle with you to test your abilities. Meet me at xxx......... Bruno._ He seems to be a worthy opponent, Green! I've gotta battle him!" said Red to Green over the PC as he finished reading the contents of the Challenge letter mailed to him one day.

"Hmph, how can you even tell?" Green smirked.

"Well...." Red mused, thinking hard. "In this letter he says these sort of things with **confidence**, unlike the ones I always get from wannabe trainers!" he shouted, flailing his arms wildly.

"Wannabe, huh? Like **you're** one to talk." Green pointed out, causing the spiky-haired male to glare at him.

"Well, that was **before**. I'm bigger and better now!" Red declared proudly, flexing his arms in a muscular manner.

"Not to mention more big-headed than before." Green added.

Red glared harder at the brown-haired boy. "All right, this is getting nowhere. So what do you think?" he asked once more, shoving the letter in front of the monitor.

"Look, Red, I have no idea why you're asking** me** for an opinion of this matter. Usually this kind of problem can be easily resolved by saying _Yes or No._" Green explained with the patient air of teaching 1 + 1 = 2 to an over-emotional three-year old.

"..........So you're saying I should just simply say Yes or No?" Red finished.

"No, you blockhead, I'm saying it's up to you to figure it out for yourself if you're going or not." Green replied, irritated. "Though this might all be a trap where if you say Yes they'll just get your badges, and upon learning you don't have all eight they'll just encase you in ice, and leave you for dead while they plot to wipe out the entire human race......"

"...."

".......Hey, Red?"

"What?"

".......You're going to accept the challenge, aren't you?"

"Hahaha!" Red laughed as he walked over to retrieve his Pokeballs from the table. "How can you tell?"

"Well," Green smirked. "I've known you long enough."

"See?" replied Red as he straightened his cap. "This is what I like about consulting you."

* * *

**P.S. **This fic does NOT imply yaoi/shounen-ai. It's just simply a friendship between male characters (Red and Green are best friends). On second thought, there might be some....... naw, there isn't.

**P.P.S. **The contents of the Challenge Letter mentioned above is entirely made up. I only did so because the contents of Bruno's letter in the manga wasn't shown, or if it did, I wouln't bother knowing, considering that I never liked the Yellow Arc.

Did anyone notice Green's prediction on what would happen if Red accepted the challenge? It's really accurate, isn't it? Oh yeah, Red might be a little OOC in here, since he still has his arrogant trait in this chapter, although he lost it already in the manga. Anyway, thanks for reading Chapter 11, and review for it! Also look out for the next chapter!


	12. Unsuspected Sleaziness

**Title: **Unsuspected Sleaziness  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Being conned by a sleazy salesgirl  
**Pairing/Characters: **Cyrus, Blue  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **694  
**Disclaimer: **Pokemon Special is the property of Hidenori Kusaka and we're not allowed to step foot on it. We just read it for our pleasure so naturally, it's not mine.  
**Summary: **He was, as they say, a lord. A man with extraordinary IQ, a genius among geniuses. For him to be conned by a random teenage girl in the market, that he did not anticipate.

* * *

He was shopping.

He couldn't believe it.

He was _shopping._

He was at Slateport Market, looking for interesting items to buy, not that he'd find any. The stalls were filled to the brim with dolls, goods, merchandise, whatever rubbish they usually sell. He was so uninterested at each item that he barely spent a second looking at it, instead he moved his gaze immediately to the next one. He even wondered why he was here at the first place, but that thought is immediately replaced with the answer: he was bored at home so he just went outside. _This place should be shut down,_ he thought, _they have absolutely no respect, with greasy stalls, incompetent goods, useless products, and worst of all—_

"Hello sir! Fancy buying my items?" interrupted a female voice.

_--annoying salespeople. _He finished. He walked up to the stall.

"I have lots of useful items here!" said a familiar brunette.

"Hmm........how useful?" he asked dryly.

"Oh, they aid you in Pokemon Battles, sir!" the girl said proudly. "Tried and tested by the most successful trainers in history!"

"How can I be so sure of that?" he asked, his voice empty of emotion.

"Well, if you don't trust the word of a very beautiful and very kind little girl," she answered, her face bowing so he wouldn't see her expression. "I guess the signatures of these people will convince you." She finished, withdrawing a scroll and unrolling it to the man to reveal a very, very long list. Inside it were signatures of various people, from past Pokemon League Champions to Gym Leaders. He extended a hand and touched the paper. The words were raised, meaning the signatures **were **authentic. He withdrew his hand.

"They're true, aren't they?" she was bubbly and cheery again. "Yes? Yes?"

"................they are." He simply replied.

"**Now **does it prove that my items are useful?" she asked, her bright blue eyes poring over his.

"...........not yet...................do they even work?" he asked, his face stoic.

"Of course!" she declared, pulling out a jar."Here, I'll show you with this HP Up." She added, applying the contents to the Wigglytuff beside her. "Okay, Wigglytuff, use Mega Punch on that wall!"

"Wigglyy........"it started, drawing its paw back."Tuff!! It ended, its paw smashing the wall, leaving a big gaping hole.

"........so it works........." he mumbled, staring at the hole.

The salesgirl was literally jumping up and down. "See? See?" she gleefully said."It works! It works! It works!"

"........yes it does.........." was all he could say.

"I told you so!" she gloated. She immediately launched into a long-winded explanation of the use of her items. "So HP Up increases the Health Power of your Pokemon while this one........"

He decided that this was getting nowhere. "I'm sure they're great." He muttered, taking a step backward. "But.........."

She stood up and walked towards him. "You don't want my items?" she asked, her lips pouting, eyes blinking back tears, and hands grasped tightly, completing the look of an innocent girl.

"........"

She took his silence to mean Yes. "Oh thank you! That'll be P 10,000 plus 12% service tax." she said, glomping the man.

_Oh boy........_

_~0~_

He walked back to his house, arms laden with merchandise.

_This is what I don't like about going to public markets. _He sighed. _But at least the stuff's good......._

After setting the items in the table, he decided to try one out on his Honchkrow.

He took one machine, a simple metal box with a crank. The salesgirl said that she forgot what it's called but she knows that it works wonderfully. _"Guaranteed to make any Pokemon win a battle." She said._ He set the crank.

It exploded in his face.

_.........So it doesn't work............ _he thought as he wiped the soot off his face. The sleazy salesgirl had kept his hopes high for nothing. She ust sold him a chep knockoff. She made it seem as if her stuff worked. She sold him an imitation in exchange for money. She faked being a cute, innocent little girl just to sell trash that doesn't work to her unsuspecting customers.

In other words, **she conned him.**

"............Darn it."

* * *

How Blue tricked Cyrus:

1. The signatures on the scroll were forged by her (Duh).

2. Her Wigglytuff knew Mega Punch from the start and was already a strong fighter.

Did Cyrus seem..............OOC to you? Come on, don't deny it. I had to make him so for this chapter, sorry! Okay..........reviews are well-appreciated and look forward to the next chapter.


	13. Redeeming Qualities

**Title: **Redeeming Qualities  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Walking under the rain  
**Pairing/Characters: **Yellow/Red and Crystal/Gold  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **1,548  
**Disclaimer: **Just a single 'no' is enough to drive you straight to the point that Pokemon Special is not mine.  
**Summary: **Yellow and Crystal are good friends, more than acquaintances, less than best friends. It's just that there's a common characteristic between their love interests that brought them closer together in the first place.

* * *

"Red!" shouted an excited-looking Gold, banging on the table his senior is sleeping in. The latter was instantly awoken by the relentless banging sounds, and upon regaining his composure, glared at the bouncing raven-haired trainer in front of him.

"What do you want now?" he yawned. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

Gold banged his fists at the table again. "Senior Red, this is important! There's a Pokemon gang running around town, challenging various trainers! They even bully the trainers they've beaten, and, get this- they mistreat their Pokemon!" he explained.

Red perked up instantly. "What?!"

"It's true! Someone's gotta kick their butts, and it might as well be us!" Gold said. "So let's go and find those soon-to-be losers!" he shouted, grabbing his skateboard and slamming the door open.

"Hey, wait!" Red called out, straightening his jacket and running after the boy coming down the stairs.

At the living room, Crystal was busy typing a report in the computer while Yellow is at the other corner of the room, painting a picture. Looking up, Yellow noticed the two ecstatic-looking boys coming down the stairs.

"Red, where are you—" she started to ask, but was cut off.

"Can't talk. Going to defeat annoying opponents." he simply answered, obviously in a rush. The two slammed the door behind them.

"Reckless again." Crystal sighed, shaking her head.

"Still," said Yellow."that's a good thing for us, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Crystal said, done with her report and is starting to print them.

The two remained silent for a moment. Yellow returned to finishing her painting while Crystal stood over her computer, watching the printer produce a fresh copy of her just-finished report on Differences between Pokemon Types.

"There." she said contentedly, arranging the papers. "I'm done with my research. All that's left is...." she stole a glance at the amber-eyed girl serenely finishing her painting.

"Um, Yellow?" the girl looked up. "I'm supposed to go grocery shopping for the Professor. Would you be so kind so as to accompany me?" she asked politely.

Yellow smiled. "Sure. I'm already done with my painting anyway." she grabbed her pouch bag.

Taking her wallet, Crystal opened the door.

"Let's go."

_-Thirty Minutes Later-_

"So...." started Yellow, checking the shopping list."First, we need to buy biscuits. Biscuits.....which aisle is it in? Crystal, do you know where it is?" she asked to her pigtail-haired companion, however she didn't seem to notice and for a moment she looked like she was in a trance.

"Crystal?" she asked again. She seemed to have heard her this time, for she shook so suddenly and looked surprised.

"Y-yes, Yellow?" she asked.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked, concerned.

Crystal sighed. "Well, yes. I'm just a little worried...."

"About Gold?" replied Yellow teasingly. The girl reacted instantaneously, turning from light pink in the face to tomato red in a matter of seconds.

"I...I....WHAT?!" she stammered.

"Oh, come on, I know you care about him!" she teased, prompting the girl to blush harder.

"N-no, no I don't!" she answered defensively.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Crystal glared at Yellow. If she continues to tease her she would have to put her foot down and turn the tables. Fight fire with fire, they always said.

"Oh, and I suppose you're also worried about Red getting in trouble or hurting himself?" she asked through gritted teeth. The results were just as expected, with Yellow's face the same name as the boy she spoke about.

"You're also worried, Yellow!" she said, towering over the blonde-haired girl. "That's why you asked me about Gold to see if I felt the same!"

"I....I...." she mumbled.

"And the reason you're worried is also because you like him!" Crystal declared.

"N-no!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come one, admit it!" Crystal teased back. "Then again it wouldn't really matter since it was pretty obvious from the beginning."

"W-well," Yellow muttered. "I-I do, but you must also not deny that you like Gold!"

".............All right, I like him too." Crystal finally admitted. "Pretty stupid, huh? Us falling for **them**." She pointed out.

"Yeah." Yellow nodded in agreement. "Stupid us, and stupid them for making us fall for them."

"I know."

A moment's silence ensued.

"Um," Yellow coughed, blushing slightly. "back to the point. Which aisle are the biscuits located?"

"Oh, yes." Crystal laughed a little before running to and fro the aisles to check. "Aisle Fifteen."

- _One and a half hours later-_

"Phew, we're finally done." sighed Crystal, dragging two grocery bags out of the checking counter. Beside her, Yellow could hear the soft rumbling of the dark clouds outside.

"Uh-oh." She gulped, running to the window to look outside. "Looks like it's going to rain." As soon as she said that, droplets of water started coming down from the sky. At first it was a light drizzle, but it gradually started to rain harder until it was so strong that she couldn't see the parking lot outside.

"Oh no!" said Crystal. "The weather forecast today said it would be sunny today! Darn those incorrect weathermen....." she grumbled.

"Why?" Yellow asked. "Didn't you bring an umbrella with you?"

Crystal shook her head. "I didn't think it would rain!"

Yellow just smiled. "That's fine, but since none of us brought umbrellas we're going to have to brave the weather outside......."

"Ah, well." Crystal shrugged. "I don't want to wait all day for the rain to pass."

The two stepped out into it and were immediately soaked. The groceries were safe, they were more or less protected inside the fairly waterproof plastic bags.

Crystal walked a bit further, her pace slowing due to the grocery bags getting heavier by the second and her shoes slowly filling up with water. She glanced at Yellow beside her, whose expression she couldn't read because Yellow's sodden bangs are covering her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Yellow......" Crystal said apologetically. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to come with me......."

Yellow lifted her head up, making Crystal realize that she was actually smiling and not crying. "Nah, it's okay!" she waved it off. "Just think of it as an adventure!" She jumped into a puddle, making a big splash to prove her point. "And Red and Gold are missing out!"

Crystal grinned and nodded. She suddenly looked thoughtful. _Red and Gold..... _Her steps gradually slowed until she came to a stop.

Yellow danced a few more meters before she realized that she's suddenly alone. She looked behind her and saw Crystal looking up at the sky.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" she asked.

Crystal didn't seem to hear her name or the question. Her eyes were still focused upwards, oblivious to the rain droplets running down her cheeks. "Gold......I wonder where he is......." she murmured, but loud enough for Yellow to hear. "I hope he's okay......."

Yellow stared at the girl for a few seconds. There she was, wondering about Gold and how he's doing in the middle of a torrential rainstorm. She felt almost infuriated at the boy. How could he, along with Red of all people, just suddenly leave without telling them where they're going, and even worse is the fact that those two boys don't seem to care whether she and Crystal are worried or not!

Then again, Yellow mused, that's their redeeming quality: being reckless. Their impulse to go on and look death in the eye without as much as a thought to run for their lives. Whatever happens to them, they don't care, as long as they beat the bad guys. And that's good, no, a great thing for the two girls.

Or is it?

Yellow mustered a deep breath, then, switching all her bags to her right hand, she turned around and walked up to the navy-haired girl still staring at the sky. Then she reached out and grabbed Crystal's free hand.

Apparently, this was enough to shake Crystal out of her torpor. "Y-Yellow!"

Yellow only smiled. "He's reckless. Just like Red. They often put themselves in danger because of that. But that never stopped them from trying, did it?"

Crystal's eyes widened in surprise at Yellow's words, but smiled as well. "It never did. Then again, I realized that that's what I like about him in the first place." She said.

"Yeah, and it's also what makes us closer to them." said Yellow.

"Think of all the possibilities! We could reprimand them if they go too far." Crystal suggested.

"If they get hurt, we're going to be there and take care of them." Yellow added.

"And if they're in a Pokemon battle, we'll cheer for them."

"If they win, we'll congratulate them."

The two girls smirked before shaking their heads. "Stupid boys." they whispered simultaneously.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Crystal sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Let's go back at the lab." Yellow grinned. "They might already be there, wondering where we've gone."

"Heehee." giggled Crystal. "I'm sensing déjà vu........."

Laughing, the two girls headed back, thinking of the possible actions the boys might do once they find out they're gone. They might get mad, have a fit, search frantically for them everywhere, fight on whose fault it is for leaving them, have a brawl, they might even **cry**......

Granted, Red and Gold will just get reckless again.

* * *

**P.S. **This is not a yuri (girlxgirl) fic. This is a friendship fic between Yellow and Crystal. It is already mentioned that they like Red and Gold, so don't think otherwise.

Yay! Chapter 13 is done! I based this off another chapter in Candyland's Fanfic100:Detective Conan story, so I'll thank her again! I hope you like this chapter, and if you did, write a review and look forward to the next chapter!


	14. Birthday Surprises

**Title: **Birthday Surprises  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Surprise Birthday Parties  
**Pairing/Characters: **All of the Pokedex Holders  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **5,139  
**Disclaimer: **I'm supposed to say I don't own Pokemon Special so I won't get arrested, so there.  
**Summary: **It's Crystal's birthday! The rest of the Pokedex Holders are going to throw a surprise party for her, but knowing the personalities of all of them, things won't go exactly as they planned......

* * *

_Part I: Revelation_

It was April 30. All of the Pokedex Holders (save one) have been called to go to Crystal's house by Blue for an 'emergency meeting'. While waiting for the latter to arrive, everyone was busy doing what they are usually doing. Red and Green are talking, Yellow is busy sketching a picture in her sketchbook, Gold and Silver are fighting, Ruby and Sapphire are bickering, Emerald is looking indifferent, Diamond and Pearl are practicing their double act routines, and Platinum is reading a book. They continued at this for about thirty or so minutes until Blue arrived.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" she shouted slamming the door behind her. She was sweating profusely, arms laden with party decorations.

Yellow noticed the heavy load of items the brunette is carrying."Hm? What are those party decorations for, Blue?" she asked.

"Oh, this?" Blue replied, putting the items on the table next to her. "I just bought these decorations for the party."

"Party? For whom?" asked Gold, eliciting a look of terror from Blue.

"Y-you don't remember?!" she shrieked. "Oh, no wonder you're not nervous!"

"Why, Blue? To whom are we throwing this party for?" Emerald asked.

"To whom?! TO WHOM?! It's **her **birthday today! And we aren't even ready!" Blue screamed.

"Her?"

Blue groaned. "Look, who is the **only **Pokedex Holder that isn't here with us?" She groaned harder when the rest of them started to check.

"Crystal?" piped up Diamond.

"Yes, it's her! It's her birthday today!" She said frantically, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, so?" yawned Gold, looking uninterested. "Just because it's her birthday doesn't mean we automatically have to throw a party for her." He added as Blue and Emerald stared at him with shock.

"Yes we do! She'll get hurt if we don't!" reasoned Emerald.

"That's not my problem." Gold answered.

"Oh, it's not?" Blue said slyly. "Okay then, Gold, let me ask to you; what usually happens between the two of you?"

"Um....." Gold was thinking. "She.......gets..........mad?"

Blue jabbed a finger at Gold's chest. "Exactly. Now I'm gonna ask you this: what did she feel when she failed to capture Suicune and understand its feelings?"

"Well, she felt extremely and sad and hurt—"started Gold, but Blue interrupted him.

"Correct again." Said Blue. "Now put those two together, and that's what she will feel if her closest friends-that's us-totally forgets and lets her down during her birthday." She explained.

Gold just scratched his head. "So? What happens then?"

Blue slapped her forehead in annoyance. Gold was just so dense sometimes. Here he keeps bragging about how intelligent he is, but now he obviously has no idea on what would-or will-happen to him if Crystal got wind of the fact that they didn't even know that it was her birthday.

"You really don't get it, do you?" she growls angrily. "If she gets angry, things turn bad. If she becomes sad, things also turn bad. Mix the two together, and we have the closest thing we could get to the apocalypse. And **we **are to blame. So we are the ones to get beaten up." She finished.

Gold gulped. "Oh......."

_Part II: Role Assignments_

"Okay, if we're going to throw a birthday party successfully for her we're going to have to work as a team." Blue explained as the rest of the Pokedex Holders nodded in agreement. "We're going to have to assign at least a pair to do a specific job, so we wouldn't have to fuss over one part of the party. I wrote the roles in pieces of paper and put in inside this envelope, and we pick one out. What we pick out is what we're going to do. You're going to have a partner in each role, to quicken up the pace. " she added, pulling out an envelope from nowhere and holding it out.

While taking out a slip of paper from the envelope, Green noticed a smirk from Blue while the others are drawing out their roles and couldn't help but be wary. _This cannot be good......._

"Aaaaaannnndddd it's done!" Blue said cheerfully while withdrawing her envelope and unrolling her slip of paper. "Everyone, shout out what your role is!"

**Red: **Music

**Green: **Waiter

**Blue: **Waitress

**Yellow: **Music

**Gold: **Distraction

**Silver: **Lookout

**Ruby: **Decorations

**Sapphire: **Lookout

**Emerald: **Decorations

**Diamond: **Cake

**Pearl: **Decorations

**Platinum: **Cake

"Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! It's settled!" Blue shouted. "Those with identical slips are partners!"

"Hold on a second here! Why am **I **the waiter along with **Blue**?!" demanded Green, staring in disbelief at his slip.

"Not my fault. We drew out the roles randomly. And it **just so happens **that I got paired up with you." Blue snapped back, sticking her tongue out.

"Um......" Red interrupted. "I'm not so sure about that, Green. I'm guessing Blue rigged it."

Ruby waved aside the comment. "Naw, I don't think so, Red. 'Cause if that **is **so, then Blue would have paired me and Sapphire together." He answered, prompting a look of anger and disappointment from Sapphire.

"Anyway," Gold said, looking puzzled over his slip of paper. "What does this mean by 'distraction'?"

Blue's face lit up. "Ah, that one. Well, the name basically says its description. The distraction stalls Crystal from coming here until the party is ready. You're going to have to keep her away from her house until we tell you that we are done preparing."

"And how am I going to do that?" asked Gold. Blue smirked widely.

"Well, if a girl picked that, she would normally start a chat with Crystal and make it drone on and on until it becomes pretty much a lecture. But since it's you......" she dropped her voice to a bare minimum since she whispered to Gold what he would have to do. Gold's eyes widened at every word he said.

"I'm going to do WHAT???!!!" he shouted, sending Blue backing a foot away from him, hands over her ears and a near-laughing grin on her face.

"Oh come on!" pressed Blue while laughing uncontrollably. "It won't be **that **bad!"

Gold looked livid. "**Me. Taking her on a date. Most insane idea ever.**" he mouthed.

Blue laughed harder, clenching her stomach tightly and gripping on Red's shirt for support. "Well, you're a guy, and that is the only way to keep Crystal out of her house for six hours or so without making her bored. And the fact that you were the one who drew out the 'distraction' slip makes it even better." she replied while Gold looked extremely disgusted.

"No. No way. I'm not doing it." he protested. Blue's smile lessened.

"Come on. It'll make her happy." she said. Gold shook his head.

"It'll make **me **happy." she lied while Green and Silver glared at her for some reason. Gold again shook his head.

"It'll make **you** happy." she said. Gold looked revolted at the suggestion and shook his head angrily. This time, Blue's smile was completely wiped off her face.

"It'll make her contented enough to **not **beat us-especially you- to a pulp if she ever finds out that we didn't know and care about her birthday." she stated. All color drained from Gold's face at this statement, and looked indecisive for a moment.

"............fine. I'll do it, but I won't like it—" he agreed, but was cut off by Blue pushing him towards the door.

"Yes, yes, I know you're going to absolutely enjoy your time with her that long, so get out there! We need to get going!" she gleefully shouted.

"H-hey, wait—"

SLAM.

Blue shut the door. Turning around, she saw that all of the others were staring at her in an amused manner. She grinned slightly.

"Well, I know that our show was absolutely entertaining and that you enjoyed it, but—"

"—GET YOUR BUTTS TO WORK! WE HAVE SIX HOURS TO PREPARE AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!!!!!!!!!!!!" she hollered, throwing everyone off in surprise.

As Pearl and the other Pokedex Holders scrambled to perform their assigned tasks, he was hit with a bit of nostalgia. _And they say that __**I **__was bad enough._

_Part III: Decisions_

Red looked from across the room and stared at the blonde, ponytail-haired girl fiddling nervously with her fingers. He made a small cough to indicate his presence, and, needless to say, it worked. She lifted her head, and, upon seeing him, turned beet red and fiddled faster with her fingers. Red sighed and walked up to her.

"Um, hi." He greeted. Yellow nodded her head, confirming that she heard him.

"Uhhhh......" Red started, unsure of what to do next. "Shall we get started with the music, then?" He felt extremely relieved when she muttered a 'Sure.', he was afraid that she lost her voice or something. The two walked to the couch carrying about ten CDs.

"So...." Yellow said, taking the CD on top of the pile. "What type of music should be played when Crystal comes here?"

"Hmm..... how about classical?" suggested Red. "I heard before that Crystal's favourite kind of music is classical."

Yellow shook her head. "I heard her say before that she hates classical now."

"Yeah, she did. But that was three weeks ago. She told me she likes pop music now." Red pointed out.

"No, no. She said that two weeks ago. Now she loves country." Yellow said.

Red grew slightly annoyed. "She already hated that last week. She enjoys listening to rap music now."

Yellow grunted in irritation. "No, no, no! That was three days ago! Disco Music is what she loves now!"

"That's a lie!" Red was almost at the point of shouting now. "Yesterday she informed me herself that what she likes now is rock!"

"No, Blues!"

"Reggae!"

"Swing!"

"Ragtime!"

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, silence enveloping between them. Yellow decided to break the silence and decided to copy Red's cough, a slight blush visible in her face.

"....You know what? Maybe we should just settle for the classic 'Happy Birthday' tune." she said. Red chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday's good."

_Part IV: Costume Wearing_

Green looked around at the others starting work before plopping down on a chair and taking out his book on Earth types. Blue noticed his sudden action and grabbed his ear, promoting a shout of pain from Green.

"Ow! Ow! What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, trying to remove Blue's hand from his ear, but to no avail.

Blue's face loomed over him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well, can't you see I'm reading?!" he retorted.

"You can't read right now!" shouted Blue. "We still need to do our roles!"

"What else would there be to do in being a waiter?!" he snapped back. "I only need to be one during the party anyway!"

"You still need to get ready!" she replied, releasing her grip on his ear and shoving a black and white costume in his arms.

He examined the clothes. "......This is a butler's costume......"

She perked up. "Isn't that great! It even comes with a monocle!"

"But I'm supposed to be a waiter!" he said.

"So?" she teased. "It's the same thing!"

"But—"

"It's settled, then!" she declared. "You, go wear that butler costume while I wear mine!"

"Hmm?" he peered over his costume to look at her. "What're you going to wear?"

She smirked. "You'll find out fifteen minutes later. All I can tell you is that **you're-going-to-love-it**!!" she squeaked while pretending to send him flying kisses. He looked revolted for a moment before going to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later he was done. He was back at the couch again, reading his book. He was noticeably annoyed with the monocle for blurring the vision in his right eye, but kept on reading until he saw.........._her_.

She was in a maid outfit. A very, VERY **suggestive **maid outfit. And to be fair, she looked kind of hot in that outfit. Wait, what?

"So.........." she started, awaiting his response. "Do you like it?"

He blushed slightly before turning his head to the side. "It's.........okay..............."

She huffed in anger at his answer. "Okay?! That's the only response I get?! OKAY?!"

It was his turn to smirk. "What do want me to say? You look hot, or something?"

She sweatdropped at his words. "Well, yeah........"

He sighed. "Then so be it. You look hot. Now, go leave me alone, I'm trying to read." He commented.

She looked momentarily shocked before skipping happily away. _Green thinks I'm __**hot**__!!!!_

Green looked up from his book and stared at Blue skipping away. "Pesky girl." he muttered while smirking.

_Part V: Fair Invitation _

"I can't believe Blue forced me into doing this......" grumbled Gold as he walked to Professor Oak's laboratory where Crystal is working. "Makes me think she really **did **rig it........" he added as he rung the doorbell.

"Yes?" asked a voice. Gold jumped slightly with the realization that the one who answered was Crystal. "Gold, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah, it's me." he answered. "Um, are you going to do something today?"

Crystal looked a bit confused at his question. "Well, no. That's why I'm going home already." she noticed his sudden fright and got worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah! No, no.... I just want to tell you that there's a Pokemon Fair nearby, and I was wondering if you.....would......want......to.......come?" he mouthed, nervous of her reaction.

Her eyes widened at his request. "You? Inviting me to come to the Pokemon Fair?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"Only....... the two of us?" she asked, face turning red.

He was surprised to also find himself blushing. "I, yeah........"

He looked at her again. For a second her face looked like there was no emotion in them, then she suddenly turned around and walked back inside.

"I'll get my purse."

_Part VI: Cake Preparations_

Back at Crystal's kitchen, Diamond was already preparing the ingredients for the cake. He was already busy measuring the flour that he didn't notice Platinum leave the room to have a chat with Blue. He was already mixing the flour and eggs when she came back. Around two hours later they were already done with the batter, which is, of course, a very long time, considering that the whole kitchen got splattered with a large amount of batter, the two of them got splattered with batter drops too many times, and that the sack of flour suddenly exploded when placed near the oven.

He was already mixing the icing when he had a sudden temptation to taste it. He stuck a finger in the icing and was about to lick it when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand. "Ow!" he shouted, looking up to see Platinum holding a wooden spoon in her hands, her face stern. He just shrugged and went back to mixing the icing.

Thirty minutes later they were already adding the icing for the cake. When he was done adding the icing on the top layer he felt the urge to try some out again. He was reaching for the sides when he felt another sharp pain on his hand. "Ouch!" he yelped, looking up again. Sure enough, it was Platinum who slapped his hand with the spoon. He grunted a little before continuing.

A further thirty minutes later they were already starting to bake the cake. As he was putting the cake in the oven he felt compelled yet again to taste the cake. After putting the cake inside he reached a hand for the cake when his hand was slapped again. He withdrew his hand because of the pain and the second he drew it out Platinum had already closed the oven door. This time he finally snapped.

"Will you cut it out!!" he shouted angrily.

"Cut what out?" she asked innocently.

"Slapping my hand with that spoon!" he answered, holding up his red hand. She just shrugged.

"Well, that's not **my **fault, is it?" she shouted back. "For whom **is** this cake we're making, anyway?!"

"Duh! Crystal!" he replied.

"Exactly my point! This cake's not for **you**, it's for **her**! So Blue told me to slap your hands every time you try and taste the cake!" she said.

"Oh." he muttered. "Great. Not only do my hands ache, but I also have to consistently watch out for my crush slapping my hands whenever I eat the cake!" he mumbled, but unfortunately, Platinum heard him.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh......n-no! I...didn't...... say anything!" he hastily replied, feeling relieved that she accepted the answer without question.

"Well, now that the cake is already done," she said, rubbing her hands with a towel. "we're done with our role. Let's just go outside and wait until Crystal shows up."

"Ah! Y-yes!"

_Part VII: Cheating Distraction_

When Gold inferred that on their 'date' they'll have a great time, this wasn't it. He had practically brought her to the lamest and slowest rides, had frequently dropped food and drinks on her clothes every time he brought her some, and kept walking so slow that she wondered if he was doing it intentionally.

"Gold, take me home." she pleaded to him for what looked like the hundredth time. "I'm having no fun at all."

He turned to her, looking incredulous. "No fun? I'm having the time of my life here!" he said, flailing his arms wildly to emphasize his point.

She glared at the boy. "**You **are, but **I**'m not."

He goggled at her. "How can you say that? What we're doing is really fun! See, how about we ride the Turtwig-o-round?" he asked, pointing at the very, veeeeerry slow kiddie ride a few meters away.

She huffed angrily and took a step backward. "That's it! I'm going home." She said, turning around to go towards the exit.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" he shouted after her, grabbing her arm in the process and pulling her towards him. "You can't leave just yet! How about a game?" he whispered to her ear.

She blushed at their close proximity. "O-okay......"

He dragged her to a greasy stand where in the middle stood nine bottles stacked perfectly into a triangle. TOO perfectly, she might add.

"Hello there!" greeted an unkempt, scraggly old man in the fair uniform from behind the counter. "Lookin' forward to play the game?" he asked, jerking his thumb from behind his shoulder to point at the bottles behind him. Gold nodded. "Right, pay up. 50 Poke'." the man answered gruffly. Gold fished into his pockets for the money, and then slapped the bill in the counter. The man took it greedily and handed him three white balls. "The game is easy, just throw the ball to the bottles and if it knocks down all nine of them you win a plush bear. Miss three times, and game's up for ya." he instructed as Gold nodded his head obediently.

Gold extended his arm and threw the first ball directly at the triangle, but missed. "Oh! So close!" said the man, but Crystal noticed that he didn't seem to feel sorry for Gold at all, but seems to be relieved that he missed.

Gold threw another ball and this time it hit the center of the triangle, but somehow managed to bounce off in a completely different direction. "Ooh! Tough luck there, laddie." smirked the man.

Crystal tugged at Gold's sleeve. "Gold, let it go! He's cheating!"

Gold merely grinned back at her. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." he assured. "Ah, sir? Can I use something to hit the ball with?" he asked to the man.

The man shrugged and nodded. There was nothing wrong with that. They'd still lose anyway.

"All right." said Gold, taking out his billiard cue and extending it. He aimed it towards the right of the stand. "Gold, what're you—"Crystal asked, but Gold silenced her with a just watch look. He pushed his cue forward, rocketing the ball in the pole to the right, sending it flying off to the left, hitting the center of the stand before knocking down all nine bottles in one swipe.

"Wow!" Crystal applauded while the man gaped. "You were great, Gold!"

"Heh, yes I am." he gloated. "Now hand me the bear, tubby!"

"Hrrg, fine." grumbled the man, handing a Teddiursa doll to Gold, who handed it to Crystal.

"How did you do that, Gold?" she asked to him.

"I think I'd like to know that as well." the man said, leaning his arm against the counter.

"Well, since you glued the bottles together in the front, I figured you won't bother to do so in the back, so I hit the ball in there!" Gold explained.

"Still, that was some pretty good aim....." said the man as he picked up the white ball Gold used and noticed a slit in the middle. "T-this is--?!"

"Okay!" Gold shouted suddenly, looking nervous. "We've got the bear now, Crystal. Let's go!" he said, dragging her quickly from the stand.

"Hey, stop, you cheater!" shouted the man as he threw the ball back at Crystal. She examined it and found out that it is really just a Pokeball with Aipom inside, and that it is covered with white wrapping paper. She glared at Gold.

"What? My cheating balances his cheating, doesn't it? So it cancels each other out." he reasoned as they ran away.

Growling angrily, the man took out a cellphone from his pocket and dialled a number. "Hello, security? We've got two troublemaking kids down here at Stand # 24, one boy and one girl." he said over the phone.

At once, Gold and Crystal are blocked by ten security officers in their way. Not wanting to get caught, Gold took out his Explotaro and created a smokescreen, buying enough time for the two teenagers to run.

"Well, Crys...." started Gold as the two of them ran away. ".....enjoying yourself now?"

Crystal just glared daggers at him. "Don't push your luck."

_Part VIII: Streaming Problems_

"Geez, quit being so slow, Emerald!" snapped Pearl at the short boy struggling to hang the streamers at the other end of the room.

"Well, that's not exactly **my **fault, is it?" retorted Emerald, managing to pin down the end of the streamer into the wall.

"Yeah, it's not you, it's your hei---oof! What was that for, Ruby?!" he yelled to the white hated lad who had elbowed his gut before he could finish his sentence.

Ruby leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Whatever you do, never call him short. He'll explode." he warned.

"Oh......" he said as he understood Ruby's explanation. He was about to say something but then he saw Ruby spacing out. "Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby snapped out of his torpor and turned to the blonde in front of him. "Yes?"

Pearl had on a serious expression before reverting to a mischievous one. "What's the matter?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Ruby shook his head. "Ah, nothing. Just thinking about something—"

"Sapphire?"

"Yeah....................WHAT?!" he shouted so suddenly that Pearl jumped.

"You're jealous because she's paired up with Silver and is stuck with him alone in the bushes waiting for someone who won't be here by six hours, aren't you?" he teased.

"N-no! No, I'm not!" he replied defensively, but the pink tinge in his cheeks told Pearl everything.

"Okay...." Pearl said, putting his arms behind his back and walking away. "If that is so, I hope something happens between them while Crystal isn't here yet......."

Ruby crossed his arms. "I hope not." he muttered under his breath.

"There! Finished with this one!" Emerald yelled in success of his first hung-up streamer. He was about to get down from his ladder, but he slipped. He grabbed hold of his finished streamer and as the ladder fell down, he was left swinging with the streamers, and as the pin fell off, he was swung straight to Pearl and Ruby, who were having a conversation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Crash.

"Ugh......" muttered Ruby as he tried to stand up, amidst the mess Emerald had made, streamers flying all over the three. The three of them were stuck in a pileup after Emerald had crashed into them, destroying any progress they have made for over the past four hours.

"Great job, shortie." groaned Pearl as he tried to lift Emerald off him. When he finally did do so, he saw that his face looked livid.

"Did you just call me a shortie?!"

_Part IX: Temporary Interference_

"Man, what's taking Crystal so long?" complained Sapphire as she and Silver are playing Go Fish just to pass the time.

"Dunno. Probably having a fun time with Gold...." replied Silver. "Got any threes?"

"Go Fish."

"Man! You're really good at this." groaned Silver. "Is this your first time?"

"Yeah."

"You're..........superb."

"Thanks—" answered Sapphire, but before she could finish it, she heard voices coming; one a male voice, the other, a female's."Sh!" She ordered to the redhead as she climbed a tree to get a better view.

At least 20 meters away, Sapphire spotted two teenagers coming: a worried-looking raven-haired trainer who is wearing a cap and goggles on his head and a blue pigtail-haired girl with a serious expression on her face. Sapphire's face paled, it was **them**.

"Silver!" she hissed to the boy below the tree. "Gold and Crystal are coming!"

All color drained from Silver's face. "T-them? But they're not supposed to appear for another hour!"

"I know!" said Sapphire worriedly. "What do we do?"

Silver took out his Pokegear and dialled Blue's number. "Yes?" she asked.

"B-blue! Gold and Crystal are coming to the house right now!" said Silver.

"W-WHAT?! But we're still not done with the streamers!" shouted Blue.

"Then what can we do?" Silver asked quickly for Gold and Crystal are coming near.

"Distract them long enough until we tell you to stop!" ordered Blue, then she hung up.

"What did Blue say?" asked Sapphire.

Silver put his Pokegear in his pocket in case Blue calls back. "Keep them busy for some time until they're ready." The two then approached the pair coming.

"Hi Crystal!" greeted Sapphire.

"Oh, hello, Sapphire! What're you doing here?" asked Crystal to the bandanna-wearing brunette.

"Um......keeping guard!" she said.

"Of what?" she asked as Gold and Silver looked supremely worried.

"Uh...... a Koffing had managed to break in your house and it released a toxic gas......yeah! That one!" she hastily replied.

"But I don't see any gas leaking out of my house." said Crystal, peering at her house through the top of Sapphire's head.

"Be-because they're invisible! And you can't smell them because they are only noticeable at your house, the source of the gas!" Sapphire lied quickly.

"Is that so? Then let me get in there, I'll fix the problem." Crystal said, attempting to get past Silver's blockade.

_Okay, I think Sapphire's taking it too far......._ thought Silver as he used his arms as a blockade.

"Ah! N-no, no you can't!" he said.

"And why not?" Crystal asked suspiciously.

"Ah!" interrupted Sapphire. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a completely offhand direction. When Crystal looked into said direction she grabbed her wrist and took one of the Pokeballs in there, then threw it somewhere.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" Crystal demanded, now looking for the missing Pokeball.

"S-sorry, we'll help you look for it!" Sapphire apologized as she motioned the two boys to also look for the ball. Silver sighed as he peeked in a bush.

_Hurry up, you guys....we don't know how long we could keep this up......._

_Part X: Surprise!_

"Hurry up, you guys, we don't know how long Silver and Sapphire could keep it up!" said Blue as she and all of the other Pokedex Holders scrambled to assist Ruby, Pearl, and Emerald to finish the streamers.

"Okay......." started Red as he pinned down the last streamer to the wall. "And we're done!' he yelled as the other Dex Holders celebrated at the completion of the preparation of the party.

"Great. I'm calling Silver now to tell him that we're done!" Blue said as she took out her Pokegear and dialled Silver's number.

Back outside, Silver felt a vibration in his pocket and realized that it was his Pokegear. Praying that it might be Blue, he answered the call. "Blue, is that you?"

"Yes Silver, it's me! We're done! You can get Crystal in now!" Blue said gleefully.

"Okay!" said Silver as he hung up. He gestured to Gold and Sapphire with a they're-done look, and the three of them stood up.

"Found it!" said Crystal triumphantly as she found her Pokeball in some nearby bushes. She stood up to see Gold, Silver, and Sapphire grinning at her oddly.

"Huh?" she wondered as three pairs of hands grabbed her arm and dragged her back to her house. "Hey, wait! You said there was some awful gas in there!"

At Crystal's house, the others were already preparing for Crystal's arrival. The music is set, the streamers are hung, Blue and Green are ready in their maid and butler costumes, the cake is done.

"Okay, guys! I'm turning the lights off now!" said Blue as she flipped the light switch, bringing the room to total darkness.

"Hey, guys, here's the cak—why is it so dark in here?" came Dia's voice as he went out of the kitchen after retrieving the cake.

"I'll get it!" said Emerald as he approached Dia, wherever he is. He managed to come to him eventually, but because of his small stature Dia didn't managed to hear him (or see him for that matter) so he kept walking forward. He tripped over Emerald, his hands letting go of the cake and it flew up in the air.

"Whoa!"

"Oh no!"

"The cake!"

Outside, just at the door, the three Pokedex Holders had already made Crystal reach the door and shoved her in. Luckily for her, that was the exact time when the cake had soared in the air, and it headed straight for her.

Splat.

It landed on her face.

The Pokedex Holders had opened the lights at the exact time too, so they had seen the entire happening, and could do nothing but watch it with horror.

"Uh.......HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted.

Crystal wiped the icing off her eyes and looked at them. They were grinning forcibly, and they were raising their arms to signify the Happy Birthday greeting. But that didn't matter right now.

"You guys did this for me?" she said, surprised at their thoughtfulness. "Thank you!" she added as they smiled gratefully (which seems weird). As the party started, someone cleared their throat.

"So........am I off the hook now?" asked Gold from behind her. She glared at him.

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Thank goodness, I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm really, **really, **REALLY sorry that it took a week to finish this chapter! You have absolutely no idea how hard it is to write a 5000+ words chapter. By the way, April 30 **is **Crystal's birthday, so this is for her! Otanjobi Omedetou! Please review, too! I hope you liked this chapter, and stay tuned for others!

**Important Announcement: On May 6, I'm going to the province until May 22. So there won't be any new chapters yet. I'll get back to writing some more once I return!**


	15. Question Loopholes

**Title: **Question Loopholes  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Homosexuality  
**Pairing/Characters: **Ruby/Sapphire  
**Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **883  
**Disclaimer: **I'm not a Japanese, so I don't own Pokemon Special. That good enough for you?  
**Summary: **Sapphire has a question for Ruby, which will hopefully make him reveal that he really DOES remember.

* * *

"Eh? Sapphire, what's wrong?" asked Blue to the obviously displeased brunette slumped over the windowsill.

"Well," started Sapphire, turning to her senior. "It's because of—"

"Ruby?" asked Blue slyly.

"Yeah........." replied Sapphire, spacing out. A few seconds later she snapped back to reality. "Wait, how'd you know?!"

Blue snapped her fingers in reply. "You don't know me, Sapphire. I just **know **things."

Sapphire folded her arms crossly. "So what if you know? That still won't help me."

Blue leaned closer to Sapphire. "Help you with what?"

"Well, you see, we've already confessed that we like each other a long time ago. But the problem is that after the Kyogre-Groudon affair, he started acting like he forgot our confessions to each other, so it's back to square one for us." she explained, looking somber.

"Aww, poor girl." Blue pouted, but stopped when Sapphire glared at her. "Well, that can be easily resolved. Just make him admit that he remembers."

Sapphire looked doubtful. "And how am I gonna do that?" she asked.

Blue leaned to Sapphire's ear to whisper her tactic. When she pulled back, Sapphire still looked indecisive.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked. Blue just smirked.

"Hey, how did I get a boyfriend if it didn't work?"

_~O~_

"Hey, Ruby, can I ask you something?" asked Sapphire to the white-hatted lad in his house one afternoon.

"Huh? Oh, er, sure." agreed Ruby.

"Are you gay?"

Ruby sputtered the soda he was drinking in surprise at the question. "W-what?!"

"Well?" she asked, waiting for his answer.

Ruby stared at her for a few seconds before laughing forcibly. "What are you saying, Sapphire? Of course I'm not!"

Sapphire grinned. "Then explain this to me; why do you sew? No straight boy sews."

"Well," said Ruby, hastening to think of an answer. "I'm the only one in my family who does, and that's a good thing so I'll be able to make clothes for them!"

"Right," said Sapphire, annoyed that he was able to make up an excuse for that. "Well then, why are you interested in contests?" This time she was sure he would give the answer she was expecting.

"Because......." he said. "It showcases the natural talent and ability of a Pokemon through battles about beauty, smartness, cuteness, toughness, and coolness!" he declared, relieved that he was able to think up an excuse for that one.

_Darn, he was able to make up an excuse for that one. But let's see if he can avoid answering the others......_thought Sapphire.

"Then why do you hang out with me, who is a girl, all the time, huh?"

"That's because you're my best friend."

"You hate getting dirty."

"I'm a neat freak."

"You avoid battling."

"I don't want my Pokemon to get hurt."

Sapphire was angry now. He had been able to think up excuses about his behavior that he was able to avoid telling her that he remembers their confession to each other. If this wouldn't work, nothing else will......

Sapphire huffed. "If you really **are **not gay, then you must like someone, Ruby. Who is it?" she smiled inwardly at his reaction; he turned tomato red at the question.

"W-why should I be telling you?" he demanded.

"Because if you don't, I'll just go ahead and spread the news that you're gay." Sapphire teased.

Ruby contemplated her for a few seconds before looking away, cheeks still red. "Al-alright, I like................"

Sapphire leaned forward interestedly, waiting for him to answer.

"I like you......." he said, causing Sapphire to blush uncontrollably.

".......and Emerald, and Crystal, and maybe Gold too, though he might get annoying sometimes, and our seniors, maybe Silver, my family, master Wallace, grandmaster Juan, arguably the other Gym Leaders, oh, and Marge too, probably Professor Birch, also Mr. Briney, Wally, his cousin Wallene, her husband Riley, those two reporters Maryann and Tyler, the Pokemon Fanclub Director too, and....................................."

Sapphire fell down, sweatdropping. _So he had managed to avoid this question too.....perhaps this is a sign that the truth is not meant to be known.........._

_I hate loopholes. And Blue._

_~O~_

"What?!" shouted Green to his girlfriend. "You tricked Sapphire into a plan that wouldn't even work?!"

"Oh, calm down, Green!" Blue reassured to him. "I only did that to make her understand that love is worth the wait, and that she shouldn't force him on it!"

"But if she found out about it, won't she get mad at you?" he asked.

Blue patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't take it too personally!"

Just as she had said that, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Sapphire looking like she was about to summon hell.

"**I won't take it too personally, eh?**" she asked angrily. "**We need to talk about the efficiency of your 'plans'.**"

With that, she grabbed Blue's hair and dragged her off. Blue was practically shrieking in pain at the feeling of her hair being yanked and annoyance that her boyfriend wouldn't even assist her.

"Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair! Hair!" she screamed as the two of them disappeared from view.

Green just sighed. She'll come back eventually. Though she wouldn't look so okay afterwards.

Hey, it only goes to show ya that not all of Blue's plans work without a hitch.

* * *

I saw this in a Pokemon manga called Magical Pokemon Journey, and I loved the gag so much I decided to use it here! (Though this one has some changes) I hope you liked this joke as much I did too! Review please, and look forward to the next chapter!(If there will be one, our flight's looming over the horizon that I don't know if I should still add a new chapter tomorrow or the day after that).


	16. Parental Open Mindedness

**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Limitations of a parent's strictness  
**Pairing/Characters: **Gold, Gold's mom  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **1, 364  
**Disclaimer: **Alright, if I say that I do own Pokemon Special, will you leave? On second thought, maybe I'll just not say it (since I really don't own it) to make you stay here for a long, long, time.  
**Summary: **Like mother like son, they always say. It's no wonder that Gold has a lot of similarities with his mother. Tribute to Mother's Day.

* * *

"YYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! All night of partying!" shouted Gold as he waved a mug of rootbeer in the air while the rest of the Pokedex Holders are having fun partying at the local bar (let's just assume they're of age). It was already 2 am and the party is still going off at full blast.

Silver turned to the left, where Blue is busy flirting to Green who appears very uninterested, to the right, where Ruby and Sapphire are arguing yet again, in front of him, where Red is dancing while Yellow is secretly watching him from a corner, to his left diagonal side, where Dia and Pearl are busy practicing their double act routines about bar drinks while Platinum is acting as the audience while drinking an apple martini at the counter, to his right diagonal side, where Crystal is busy telling off Emerald for drinking a glass of tequila with Emerald hiccupping back that he's not, to his other left diagonal side, where just about everyone else is doing their own business, and, very grudgingly, to his other right diagonal side, where Gold is still busy sloppily drinking rootbeer while sitting at the couch.

_Why do I even bother? _He thought to himself as he went into an internal debate on whether or not he'll sit with Gold. He eventually comes up with the negative decision: sit with him. He desperately tries to inch his walking so that Gold will eventually leave the couch and he'll have it all to himself, but with Gold apparently slowly drinking his rootbeer and a gaggle of girls suddenly bumping into him and causing him to trip and fall flat on his face right at Gold's feet, his efforts were unsuccessful.

Gold looked down from the rootbeer he was drinking, a foam mustache on his face. He smirked. "Well, redhead, decided to finally accept me as your master and is trying to prove it through scraping your face off the floor?"

"In your dreams, idiot." replied Silver sourly as he stood up and brushed himself free of dust. After doing so he settled himself to the farthest position from Gold as possible in the couch. Gold noticed his cold and not-indulging-with-the-party behaviour and decided to ask him about it.

"Yo, Silv, why aren't you partying? We barely get to party like this." he asked.

Silver glared at him. "Yes we do, we party **all the time**." He then sighed deeply and slouched on the couch, revealing very tired-looking eyes. "And besides, the party started at 6 pm and it's now 2 am, which means it has been going on for eight hours. I really need some sleep." he yawned.

Gold grinned sheepishly at him. "Then why don't you just go home and-(record scratch)wait, what?"

Silver groaned. "Are you acting deaf again? Because I just said—"

"Not that, I meant your second-to-the-last-sentence." Gold blankly pointed out.

"You mean the fact that this party started at 6 pm, is continuing for 8 hours up until now, 2 am?" Silver asked. Gold nodded.

At once Gold's eyes widen, his mug of rootbeer drops (in slow motion) to the floor, his face turns ghostly white, he wipes the foam mustache off his face, and he hastens to fix his attire. As he takes his leave, he mouths one sentence with a scared tone which pretty much sums up the reason for his actions.

"Late for curfew."

_-Back at Gold's home-_

Along the road leading to his house, Gold is desperately trying to speed up his running. He wished he could use any of his Pokemon but since he's the atypical stupid unprepared for any situation guy, he left them at home.

"Oh man, once mom catches me I'm going to get grounded for a year! And that means no flirting/dating/girls!" he exclaimed as he turned right, with only one more straight lane to his house. He knew his mother meant the threat when she said it with accompanying devil background music and an equally devil-like face.

He finally reaches the door, sweating profusely, and decides on knocking on the door (it was locked). Just as his fist was reaching for the door he suddenly realized that knocking on doors for their mother to let them in while at the same time letting them know that they're late for their curfew is something only 'goody-two-shoes' children would do, so he changes his mind and opted to sneak in through the back window.

He lifts the glass pane up and puts one leg inside the house. After doing so he pulls the pane back down and proceeds to tiptoe upstairs.

_Thank goodness the cat's not out of the bag._ thought Gold as he felt relieved that he wasn't caught.

"Where have you been, young man?"

Gold's entire body freezes up as he hears the cold tone of his mother's voice. She was directly across the room, with both hands on her hips, and a stern expression on her face.

"I'm dead." Gold mouthed.

"Well?" asked his mom, shifting her hands from placing it on her hips to crossing it in front of her chest. Gold rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I...um...I was...getting my homework done early!" he shouted, only to realized a split second later that his lie is totally obvious.

Gold's mom stared at him with an expression along the lines of "He's a really bad liar." And "He is SO going to get more punishment for lying to me."

"Let me point out to you the mistakes in your lie, Gold. Firstly, you don't go to school. Second, since you don't go to school you don't get homework. And lastly, **you **were getting **your homework **done **early**? I mean, come on!" she explained. She then laughs.

"Hmph." grumbled Gold as he hears the reasoning. He waited for his mother to get over her laughing and just face him with the initial topic.

"Hahaha...oh, that was funny." said his mom as she regained her composure. Once she was finished she put on her stern face again and stared at Gold. "So?"

Gold stared at his mother, puzzled. "So what?"

"Well, where have you **really **been?" she asked.

Gold rubbed the back of his head nervously again. "I...I...have...been..."

Gold's mother raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me guess: you've been at a party since 6 pm and hasn't stopped until now, 2 am."

Gold goggled his eyes at his mother. "W-wha—how'd you know?"

His mom stared at him amusingly. "You told me before you left for said party, and since you only appeared right about now, you must have realized that you're late for curfew by 2, considering the time it takes for you to get here from the bar."

"Oh."

"Well, what should you be saying?" asked his mom.

He stared at his shoes. "Well, um, sorry..."

Gold's mother contemplated him for a few seconds. "Okay. Get back before the party ends."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

His mom looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I was just surprised that you're not grounding me for being late for my curfew and instead allowing me to continue the party." he explained.

"You thought so?" shouted his mom. "You're still young! Go! Have fun! Enjoy your life's worth!" She accentuated her point by making shoo-off hand motions.

Gold was pleasantly surprised. "Thanks mom. Well, see ya later!" He then left.

On the way back to the bar, Gold could not help but be thankful of his mother.

He really did have the best mother in the whole world.

_-Back at Gol__d's house-_

Gold's mother was still in the exact same spot she had been a while ago, checking for any signs that her son is coming back home. When there wasn't, she whistled. Loads of people came out of hiding and looked around.

"Is he gone?" one of them said.

"Yep." answered Gold's mom. "Now we can continue with the party."

And so they did.

* * *

Hey, everyone! Sorry I was gone so long! (I told you in the past two chapters, so I ain't telling you why again) This is a tribute to Mother's Day(mentioned above), since I thought about this chapter around that day.

Okay, allusions to different medias:

**1. iCarly**: Gold's excuse for his being late and the second to the last sentence in his mother's reasoning as to how she knew he was lying are real lines in an episode of iCarly.

**2. Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie: **His mother's (fake)reason as to why she allowed Gold to continue with his party is somewhat the line used by Alex's mother when she was temporarily brainwashed to allow Alex to come to some guy's party.

Okay,random moment:

If Pokemon Special was turned into an anime (it already is being turned to, but that's not the point), here are the Japanese voice actors from Detective Conan who I think are suitable enough to play the roles of the Dex Holders:

**Red: Kappei Yamaguchi (Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kid)**  
**Why: **Duh. Shinichi's the main character, Red's the (first) main character. Kappei's voice is awesome, Red is awesome. So, yeah.

**Green: Kaneto Shiozawa (Ninzaburo Shiratori)**  
Why**: **Shiratori is a very cool-headed guy, just like Green. Voices are somewhat fitting.

**Blue: Naoko Matsui (Sonoko Suzuki)**  
Why**: **Sonoko is a big flirter, just like Blue. Also somewhat of a showoff. Just like Blue.

**Yellow: Ikue Ohtani (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) and Wakana Yamazaki (Ran Mouri)**  
Why**: **Mitsuhiko sounds like a girl, yet he's a boy, so... Also, Ran's girly voice is somewhat good for Yellow, also considering the fact that Ran is Shinichi's love interest... Note that Ikue's voice is for Yellow's boy voice while Wakana's is for her girl voice.

**Gold: Ryo Horikawa (Heiji Hattori)**  
Why**: **Heiji's voice, even if it has an Osaka accent, seems perfect for Gold. You just need to listen to it to find out why.

**Silver: Noboyuki Hiyama (Makoto Kyogoku)**  
Why**: **I can't imagine. Though the voice seems fitting. Especially with a cold tone.

**Crystal: Atsuko Yuya (Miwako Sato)**  
Why**: **Yeah! Serious voices rock! That and the fact that both characters are always serious, and also because Sato is good with fighting, while Crystal is good at kicking.

**Ruby: Akira Ishida (Saguru Hakuba)**  
**Why: **For some reason, it sounds good on Ruby. Especially if he gets haughty.

**Sapphire: Yuko Miyamura (Kazuha Toyama)**  
**Why: **Both are Type-A Tsunderes. Kazuha's fierce voice is essentially perfect for Sapphire. Also that Kazuha is good at aikido while Sapphire is... just physically strong.

**Emerald: Minami Takayama (Conan Edogawa)**  
**Why: **Not Conan's cute voice, his serious voice is the one that's good for Emerald.

**Diamond: Wataru Takagi (Wataru Takagi)**  
**Why: **While Dia isn't generally picked on a lot (oh wait, yes he is), Takagi's voice, especially the bumbling tone, sounds really great for him.

**Pearl: Kazuhiko Inoue (Ninzaburo Shiratori)**  
**Why: **Had a hard time choosing, so I settled for this one. If only Wataru Takagi's other voice (Genta Kojima) didn't sound so childish (Genta is a child, anyway), then I would've picked him.

**Platinum: Megumi Hayashibara (Ai Haibara)**  
**Why: **Perfect voice and personality for both characters. Ai starts out cold but warms up later, just like Platinum.

What'd you think?

Well, only three messages left to say; Thanks for reading, Review please, and Look forward for the next chapter!


	17. Lengths of Maturity

**Title: **Lengths of Maturity  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author: **pika09  
**Theme: **Maturity of a male  
**Pairing/Characters: **Crystal, Gold, Emerald, Diamond  
**Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **730  
**Disclaimer: **Repeat after me: I don't own Pokemon Special. Well, that was easy.  
**Summary: **Apparently, all boys but dim-witted ones are mature. Just ask Crystal.

* * *

"Got any sevens?" asked Emerald to Gold as he, him, and Dia are playing Go Fish (yet again) at Professor Oak's laboratory's second floor.

Gold looked up at Emerald, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Go Fish."

"Aw, man!" cried out Emerald, slamming the table so hard that even Gold and Dia were startled. "I lost...FOR THE _THIRTY-SEVENTH _TIME!"

Gold snuck a look at the wads of money he had won from Emerald before turning back to him again. "Oh that's not so bad, Emerald! Everyone's subjected to consecutive card game losses every once in a while!"

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Dia. "I lost to you approximately twenty-four times while Emerald said he lost thirty seven times to you. You didn't lose to any of us _yet_ in all sixty-one Go Fish games we've played. What do you have to say to that, Gold?"

Gold and Emerald stared at him in awe for a second. Even Gold looked put off for a moment before blatantly replying; "Uh, you're a really good counter?"

Dia frowned at him. "Nice."

"Well, anyway, how come you didn't lose, Gold? Are you cheating or something?" Emerald demanded.

Gold's face did not change, but the tone of his voice sounded slightly alarmed. "Of course not! What makes you say that?"

Dia frowned at him again. "One time while you were playing billiards at a Game Corner you substituted the billiard balls for Pokeballs so you would win."

"I **would **have gotten away with it if the wrapping paper didn't tear off." Gold muttered.

"Yeah, and Crystal told me you cheated at this hit-the-bottles game at the festival you brought her to while you were going on a date with her to distract her from going to her house during her birthday." Emerald teased. He noticed that Gold's face looked oddly blank at his mention of the going-on-a-date-with-her part.

"I have absolutely no memory of that incident. Well, I changed now, didn't I?" Gold said. "And besides, this is Go Fish, not billiards."

"So you were cheating?"

"You're completely missing the point here!" shouted Gold, exasperated. "Here we are sitting here talking about me cheating in games when we should get back to playing another round of Go Fish!" he pointed out.

Emerald and Dia just rolled their eyes. "Riiiiiiiiiiiight."

The door opened behind them. It was Crystal who looked worried for some reason.

Gold instantly turned into his rude manner. "What're you doing here?" He was quickly subdued by Emerald elbowing him in the gut.

"What he meant to say was; is there any problem, Crystal?" Emerald asked while grinning widely.

"I didn't mean to say that—oof!" mouthed Gold before he was interrupted by yet again another elbow gut by Dia. "Would it kill you two to stop doing that?" he hissed angrily.

"Just shut up for a moment!" whispered Dia.

"Guys, I have a question to ask of you." she started.

"Which is?"

"What is it?"

"It better be good..."

"But first, I need someone with maturity to answer it." she explained.

At once, Gold and Emerald stood up from their chairs and began to walk towards the door.

"We'll just be outside, then." said Gold.

"Call us back when it's over." said Emerald.

The two shut the door behind them, leaving Crystal and Diamond in awkward silence. On Crystal's side she was pretty much shut up with the mere admittance of Gold and Emerald's immaturity even though she really should have seen that coming, while on Diamond's side he is hopelessly confused on what Gold and Emerald did.

Dia is the first one to break the silence. "So...what is it that you want to ask me?"

Crystal sighs then also leaves the room. "Ugh. Never mind."

The door closes again, with it showing Crystal leaving and Gold and Emerald entering again. The two take their seats and Gold reaches for the deck of cards.

Dia turns to Emerald after he received his share of the cards. "...What just happened?" Emerald shrugged his shoulders for an answer.

"Dunno, Dia. You were the one with her here. Why are you asking us?" Gold said.

"Anyways," Emerald started. "I still need to recover all the money I lost to Gold."

Dia slapped a hand to his forehead and looked at his cards again. "Oh yeah. Gold, you got any threes?"

* * *

New chapter up! By the way, I got the joke from a newspaper comic I read a long time ago. It was so funny, I lengthened the joke and turned it into a chapter! Oh yeah, if you're wondering what Crystal's question for the boys is, don't bother knowing. Either you guess yourself what it is, or give up already. Anyway, you could (or should) review for this chapter and look forward for the next one!


	18. Henpecked Boyfriend

**Title:** Henpecked Boyfriend  
**Fandom: **Pokemon Special  
**Author:** pika09  
**Theme: **Cat and mouse chases  
**Pairing/Characters: **Blue/Green, Red  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 498  
**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own PokeSpe! Why won't you let me write my fanfics in peace?  
**Summary: **Green runs away hysterically, Blue chases him lovey-dovily, and Red acts as a spectator. Just your standard game of cat and mice.

* * *

Red goes upstairs into his room one afternoon and finds his best friend, the Viridian Gym Leader Green leafing through his battle magazines while listening to music.

"Um," started Red. "dude, what are you doing here?"

The brunette looked up, took off one of his earphones, and curtly replied, "Hiding from Blue."

The Pokemon League Champion sat on the foot of his bed. "Now, now, why would you be afraid of your girlfriend?" Green looked aghast at this and his earphones were even shaken off by the sheer terror of the statement.

"Y-you don't anything, Red." He shakily said. "That woman's a… a… a _demon_."

Despite the seriousness of his tone, the black-haired lad couldn't help but laugh at the analogy. "A demon?"

Green nodded. "Yeah, sh-she expects me to follow her everywhere, agree to everything she says, and, and, worst of all, she drags me to lingerie stores for all-day shopping!"

Red gasps in horror at these anomalies. "She didn't!" he tried to convince himself.

"Uh-huh, and now she's trying to get me to accompany her to this super big blowout sale at Celadon!" he explained. "I slipped away when she was distracted by this cotton candy stand."

The nineteen-year-old's eyes now shone with solemnity and understanding. "I see. But we gotta hide you quick before she finds—"

"GREEEEEEEEENNNNN!"

A shower of glass came crashing along with the arrival of the girl in question. She surveyed the broken window she had just kicked, and the shocked owner of the house staring at her.

"Hey, Red!" Blue cheerfully greeted, winking at him flirtatiously at the same time. "Sorry about the window, I meant to make a more dynamic entry, but you wouldn't mind if I don't pay for it, right?"

Her friend blinked once, then shaking off the shards stuck in his hair, tried to reply, "Actually, I wou—"

"Nevermind that. Where is my slave—er, boyfriend?" she interrupted, looking around. "I thought I heard his voice in this room."

Red, valuing his own safety, betrayed his friend's trust. "Oh, sure, he's right over he—" But the spot in which he is pointing is now empty.

Leaping to his feet, he scanned the room. "He's gone! He was here a second ago!"

The blue-eyed lass looked unperturbed. "Then where has he go—" She cut herself off and quickly ran to the window. Taking out her high-powered binoculars, she finally spotted her man running away at light speed, screaming "Red, you traitor!" all the while.

"AHA!" she shouted, then, releasing her Jigglypuff from its Pokeball, she took off. "See you later, Red! Now come back here, Green! Those mountains of shopping bags aren't gonna carry themselves, you know!"

Red was left in the messy, broken dust of his own house. After a minute of stunned silence, he decided to go out for a while and visit Yellow. But just in case, he left his door unlocked. He figured Green would be coming back, after all.

* * *

…I can't be the only one who thinks Green is OOC in here. But, ah, well, quick ideas lead to quick characterizations. This is how I pictured him to act when he and Blue finally get hitched, anyway. (Well, that and the fact that I'm not a fan of OldRivalshipping anyway…)

Now added to Fanfic50 for more publicity. (Plus, it wasn't doing good on its own...)

Ah, well, go on, review!


End file.
